SF chronicles
by Creativity is king
Summary: The story of RWBY like you have never seen it before, join nine special individuals who could not be anymore different from each other and see how they come together to take on many adventures and face many threats, twists, turns and possibly even love and uncover mysteries as they try to work together and become something else, something more than what they are
1. Chapter 1 The last of a breed

**Aloha everyone and welcome to my first, RWBY fanfiction attempt, I hope everything goes well and please keep the reviews down in the right corner nice and clean**

**But also feel free to send review telling me what you might like to see**

**If it be romance options (Thought I must decline gay or lesbian idea but I do not offer judgment if any of you are of that sexual variety, to each they're own)**

**If it be changes in the original cannon of the RWBY sage like change how the story goes (I will think on requests also if you haven't seen volumes 1 through 7 there maybe spoilers to the cannon story line in later chapters)**

**Or if it be added features to whatever cannon RWBY character like if you wish for a character to be turned into a cyborg or anything else**

**And one last thing, this story is my own, personal idea so you know where the exit is if you encounter an idea you do not like**

**But with those out of the way**

**LIGHTS!**

**CAMERA!**

**ACTION!**

**(5 years before the events of RWBY volume 1)**

Chapter 1 The last of a breed

**(Unknown location)**

We start this tale in what looks like a meeting room in the center was a round table with seven luxurious chairs, each of the chairs had someone in it

"Gentlemen, ladies we are here today to discuss…our problem" One figure, a male told the others

"We all knew that but what needs to be known is what are we going to do about it" Another figure, a female asked

"What else can we do, after what they tried a few weeks ago we have already tried everything in our power to try and stop this" Another figure, a male said

"What I have been suggesting all along, we stop playing defense and work on offense" Another figure, a male said

"No, I say we continue to fortify our kingdoms for further assaults, if they tried this once they might do so again" Another figure, a male said

"Well what happens when we can no longer hide the truth from the population or the world, what then huh" Anther figure, a female asked

"I say we put this debate to a vote" The final figure, a female said

"If I may ladies and gentlemen" The first male figure said, getting the attention of the other figures

"I believe the solution…is obvious" The male figure said before he then placed a file on the table with the letters S and F stamped on it

"That old plan is out of date, do you honestly think that" One of the male figures was about to say

"Give the man a chance to speak" One of the female figures interrupted

"Explain yourself" One of the male figures said

"It's obvious that what we are doing isn't working we have tried everything else…except two plans, one of which is yet to find someone to help us, the other…we think we are ready to implement" The man said

"But what makes you think that the alternative is better than the first" One of the females asked

"Because for the first time all seven of our kingdoms have actually agreed on a shared plan" The male figure said, the other figures then looked upon each other

"If there are no more objections…shall we begin with S.F recruitment" The male figure asked before opening the file of the S.F program

**(Somewhere else)**

It was nighttime near a village and it was pouring rain outside in this weather a single figure in a poncho and hood was walking through the rain with a travelers sack slung over the figures right shoulder the figure walked through the rain with seemingly no fear whatsoever of the Grimm that could be lurking in the darkness soon the figure came to a small town where a place to sleep and food might be found because of the rain almost no one was on the streets it was so wet, the figure then came to a large inn the figure then looked to the right to see several motorcycles nearby indicating a gang might be nearby

"Well…better place to sleep than in the rain" The figure said in a male voice **(Think of Jason David Frank's voice) **the man then walk in to show that the motorcycles outside confirmed his theory that a biker gang was in the inn and they were just being themselves while everyone else tried to stay away from them, the man then walked up to a nearby bar and sat his bag on the ground

"What'll it be friend" The bartender asked the man

"I've come a long way and I'm hungry, you wouldn't happen to have any food left would you" The man asked the bartender

"We got burgers, Po boys, chicken strips anything you want, really…that is if you have the money" The bartender replied, the man then pulled out a bag of coins and placed it on the counter

"Double burger with cheese with everything on it and spuds" The man answered

"Need a drink with your meal" The bartender asked

"Milk" The man answered, the bartender nodded before walking off to get what the man ordered

"HEY BOY…move, your attracting flies" One of the bikers called to the man from across the room

"The space is free" The man replied

"Yeah, but only for the Rough riders, boy" The same biker replied

"He paid already for his meal and drink, so he stays until he finishes it" The bartender told the biker gang

"NO ONE WAS TALKING TO YOU GRANDPA" One of the bikers yelled

"Settle down before I cut you boys off from your drinks" The bartender told the bikers

"Speaking of drinks, where's our next round" Another biker member asked, a waitress then walked up to them with their next round

"About fucking time" Another bike member said as they started drinking again, the bartender then came back with the food and drink for the man who walked in

"There you go" The bartender told the man, the man then started eating

"You're not from around these parts, are ya" The bartender asked the man who chuckled a little

"What gave me away" The man asked

"Normally only kids order milk for they're drink and most of the kids I know around here are off training to hunt Grimm" The bartender answered

"Milk keeps your brain and body healthy and in the dangerous world out there…you'll need as much help as you can get just to stay alive" The man answered before drinking his milk

"Amen to that brother" The bartender replied before a girl screech was heard, they looked to see the bikers getting a little rough with the waitress

"STOP IT, LET GO" She yelled

"Oh, come on babe I just want you to keep us company" One of the bikers told her

"I got other tables to wait, so LET GO" She grunted trying to pry herself away from the grip of the bikers

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY HERE" One of the bikers said

"TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF MY NIECE" The bartender yelled only for a gunshot to be heard and the bartender gripped his right shoulder

"WE TOLD YOU TO FUCKING SHUT UP OLD MAN, we do what we dame well please, when we dame well please" The leader of the bikers said

"And right now…we want this pretty, little girl to strip dance for us…boys you know what to do" The leader told his boys as they tried to strip her to which she screamed in protest but no one was trying to help, fearing the gang until

"Let her go" The man called, making the gang stop what they were trying to do and look at the man

"What" One of the bikers asked

"What did you just say" Another biker asked

"I SAID…let her go" The man repeated ad he drank more of his milk, the leader of the bikers then shoved the waitress into his seat and stepped up

"Listen buddy, I don't know who the hell you think you are…but in this town, the Rough riders rule the roost and we do what we want, when we want and we take what or who we want" The leader said

"And we don't take orders from a piss pot who drinks milk" One of the bikers said making the other nine bikers laugh

"Keeps you smart, makes you smarter the more you drink it the more you drink as a kid and keep drinking as you grow up makes you smarter and smarter…which explains how dumb you bikers are" The man said

"YOU CALLING US DUMB" One of the ten bikers shouted

"Turn around, boy" The leader said, the man then stood up and turned around to the leader who pointed his gun at him

"Take that dame hood off" The leader said before the man took his hood off to show a white-skinned boy with icy blue eyes, a handsome face and neatly kept, blond hair that was long enough to reach the bottom of his neck, he looked no more than 17 years old

"Tell me your name boy…so I can put it on your tombstone" The leader told the man

"Eric" The man answered

"Nice name…too bad you gotta die now" The leader said before he fired a shot but surprisingly Eric seemed to have caught the bullet, the people watching were slightly taken back by this

"What the" The leader muttered

"I thought you said you were gonna shoot me" Eric said before the leader tried again and again but Eric looked like he was moving fast enough to catch each bullet fired and didn't move from his spot, Eric then opened his palm and the bullets that were fired fell to the floor

"How in the hell" The leader muttered

"My turn" Eric said as he removed his poncho to show his attire underneath it, looked like a Gi outfit that had grey as the primary color with crimson red being the secondary color, under it was a charcoal shirt and he had white boots on with a sash around his waist, he also had a silver ring on his middle, right finger, the other bikers then drew they're weapons

"KILL HIS ASS" The leader said as the other nine bikers charged before they could take a swing, Eric vanished from sight

"What the hell" One of the bikers said before they looked behind them to see Eric with the waitress

"Get some help for your uncle, I'll handle these air heads" Eric told her

"THANK YOU" She thanked him before running to her uncle

"WELL, GET HIM" The biker leader shouted as the nine goons charged him with their knives and riot sticks, the first tried to stab Eric, but he side stepped him and hit him in the back head with the back of his left leg, knocking him out, the second one took two swings but both dodged and Eric hit him in the face with an open palm strike before he pinched his nose hard and forced him to move in front of the third goon that took a swing with his riot stick and hit the second biker in the head, knocking him out

"OH, SORRY MAN" The third biker shouted as he took another swing at Eric but he blocked the strike with his raised, left leg before disarming the biker of his riot stick with his left hand, it flew into the air and he caught it when it came down, he blocked a punch and a kick from the third biker with the riot stick before he grabbed the guy and turned him towards the fourth biker who tried to stab Eric, but stabbed the third biker instead in the shoulder, Eric then spun and kicked the fourth biker in the balls, staggering him, Eric then let the goon he was holding go and hit him in the face with the butt of the riot stick and he swung around with the bats head to knock out, the fifth biker came at Eric but he swept under his feet, taking him to the ground and kicking him in the face to knock him out, Eric threw up and kicked the bat he was holding and it impacted on the sixth biker's face, knocking him out, the seventh biker came in swinging with his knife as Eric dodged over and over

"HOLD STILL" The attacking biker yelled before Eric dodged and the biker's knife was stuck inside of a power socket which electrocuted him before the eighth biker attacked Eric with a riot club but Eric moved out of the way of every swing until the biker tried with his fist but Eric moved quick and leaned backwards to duck under his attackers swinging fist and it impacted on a vase, breaking it and hurting his swinging hand

"AAAAAAAAAH" The biker yelled before Eric did a heel kick to get the biker away from him and he hit the back of his head against a wall, knocking him out the ninth biker came in swinging his knife but Eric caught it and forced him to turn around, Eric then gave him a power weggy, hooking his underwear on his head before he hit the biker under his chin with an open palm strike, leaving the biker leader alone, he then picked up a knife and riot stick

"Hmm…biker gang my ass" Eric told the leader, now he was pissed

"YOU'RE SO DEAD" The leader shouted as he then tried several, wild swings, Eric dodged them before he grabbed both his attacking arms by his wrists

"If your moves were as good as you're temper, then maybe you would be more of at least somewhat of a threat" Eric said before he twisted the leaders wrists making him drop his weapons before Eric hit him with a headbutt and tossed the leader over him and tossed him into a fish tank containing several lobsters that pinched his ass

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAH" The leader yelled as he leapt out of the tank to land on his stomach as Eric stood over him

"Enjoy your dip drip" Eric asked the leader

"You'll regret this" The leader grunted before Eric stomped on the ground and a lose board pops up and hits the leader in the face, knocking him out

"Just add that empty threat to all the rest in the pile" Eric stated, he then walked back to his seat at the bar and continued eating the food he ordered, he looked to see the waitress that the bikers harassed helping her uncle

"He gonna be okay" Eric asked her

"I'm fine, young man just a graze" The bartender answered before looking at the biker gang that was grunting and twisting at the beating they were given

"Shooting me, trying to have they're way with my niece…this has gone TOO far this time, Lisa, call the police" The bartender told his niece, who went to call the police

"Um…will they…they, um" The bartender tried to ask Eric

"Will they wake up nah it'll take them a while to recover from…THAT kind of beating" Eric answered

"Son, why did you do what you did" The bartender asked

"Let's just say I hate bullies and leave it at that, shall we…hey, uh you wouldn't happen to have some ranch for these spuds, and can I get another milk please" Eric asked the bartender

"Oh, um yeah, yeah, be right back" He replied before he walked off, meanwhile two, silhouetted figures were watching Eric from across the room

"Hmm…interesting" The first figure watching Eric muttered

"Are you sure you want him" The other figure asked

"He's perfect" The first figure answered

**(The next morning)**

Morning came to the town and like Eric said, the bikers were arrested and charged with attempted murderer and sexual assault, as thanks the bartender put in a good word with the boss of the inn and Eric got a night free in the hotel the waitress even tried to offer up some reward for his act of kindness which included her body but Eric politely declined saying that helping her and her uncle was his reward, Eric was resting in a bed before he woke up and he hoisted himself up to see a woman seating across his bed, she looked about in her early thirties, white skin, green eyes and neatly kept, blond hair and wearing a teacher's uniform with a riding crop in her hand, she was seating on a chair with her right hand propped on top of her left leg and she was reading something off of her scroll

"Uh…good morning" Eric greeted the woman seating across from him

"Eric Stone…born December thirtieth in the Kamara kingdom, son of Rebecca Stone and your stepfather Marcus Stone, a famous hunter duo" The woman read

"Yeah that was my mom and Marc" Eric said

"And ever since they passed on your ninth birthday you were taken in and trained by your stepfather's father who is also a legendary hunter…you even strive to be one yourself" The lady asked him

"Why would I answer a woman that's seating across from me in my hotel room while I'm in bed" Eric asked before there was a knock at the door, the lady then waved her riding crop at the door and it opened to show a man with gray hair and I a headmaster-like outfit walk in with two cups of coffee in his right hand

"Ah, so you're finally awake mister Stone…coffee" The man asked Eric as he handed him a mug

"Uh…yeah, thanks" Eric said as he took the mug

"I can see you wish to know who we are and why we are in your room" The man said

"Yeah" Eric answered

"Well, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Ozpin, and this is my colleague Glynda Goodwitch" The man called Ozpin introduced himself and the woman

"Hello" Eric greeted Glynda who nodded

"We've been looking for someone like you Eric" Ozpin told Eric as he sipped his coffee

"Then why didn't you just talk to me last night instead of waiting for me to wake up while seating across from me like a pair of creepy stalkers" Eric said

"You noticed we were watching your performance last night" Ozpin said

"Blame that on yourself for that pure grade, black forest coffee, only place to get that kind of coffee is from Vale" Eric told Ozpin

"Perceptive" Glynda said

"But down to the really, really BIG question…why are you two looking for me" Eric asked them

"Mister Stone, we believe that you might be qualified for something special that the headmasters of academy have been working on for quite some time now" Ozpin said

"All seven kingdoms…working together, that's new to my ears" Eric said, sipping his coffee

"Hmm, funny that's the same thing that Glynda said when she was told about this" Ozpin said

"Professor" Glynda muttered

"So exactly what does this have to do with me" Eric asked, Glynda then walked over to him and sat next to him and showed him some images of him fighting Grimm a few days ago

"This is you, is it not" Glynda asked him as the images showed that Eric didn't use any type of weapon whatsoever to kill a group of Ursa Grimm

"Looks that way, what's your point" Eric asked taking another sip of his coffee

"You killed twelve Grimm on your own and with your bare hands, using quick movements, precise strikes and terrifying brute force…no Hunter or Huntress that I know of is THAT skilled to do what you did…and come out without a scratch" Ozpin explained

"Yeah, yeah look, I'm hungry so can we please continue this conversation in the lobby" Eric asked as he got up from the bed and he was shockingly not wearing ANY clothes

"OH, GOOD GODS" Glynda shuttered as she regretted what she saw Ozpin on the other hand simply looked away

"What…never seen a man's" Eric was about to say

"MISTER STONE…please put some clothing on" Ozpin interrupted, Stone then looked down at his naked body and then threw a nearby blanket over him

"Look I'll be down after I take a shower then I'll listen to…whatever your trying to tell me" Eric told them

"How do we know you won't just leave" Glynda asked after regaining her composure

"Well…why don't we deal, I'm a little short on cash right now I'll listen to whatever you have to say but you have to by breakfast in the lobby" Eric said

"I think we can manage that" Ozpin replied as he and Glynda left the room

"I think I've been scarred for life" Glynda said

"Well…you would have been destined to see a naked man sooner or later in your life he just saved you the trouble of waiting too long" Ozpin said, Glynda gasped a bit before she slapped his shoulder, he chuckled

**(In the lobby)**

After buying breakfast for Eric, he sat down with Ozpin and Glynda and listened to they're proposal even let Eric read the S.F file that they brought with them

"So…let me get this straight, you want me to be part of this…S.F program and for what, exactly" Eric asked

"I'm afraid that you would only get your answer until you sign up" Ozpin answered

"That's what I thought, look I'm flattered you think so highly of me but I only" Eric was about to say

"Fight for the little guys, correct" Ozpin asked

"You've been reading up on me" Eric said

"We also a few things about your particular…talents" Glynda said

"Such as" Eric asked

"The fact that you seem to be stronger, faster, tougher and many more things that have yet to be revealed yet" Ozpin said

"Very interesting, look it was nice meeting you two and…sorry about that little incident upstairs but I best be moving along" Eric said as he tried to get up and was about to leave with his side bag he packed before heading to the lobby

"It's always been like this for you, hasn't it ever since that incident with your grandfather" Ozpin said, Eric stopped in his tracks

"How do you know about that" Eric asked as he turned his head slightly to look at Ozpin, the professor then motioned for him to have a seat which Eric slowly did

"You never stay in one place for long, you've been on the move for the last two years ever since…that unfortunate event in Kamara that cost your step-grandfather his life" Ozpin said

"IT WASN'T RIGHT" Eric snapped in a bit of anger

"We offer no judgment, Mister Stone" Glynda told him, trying to calm him down

"I agree, it wasn't right what happened, but I think I can help you to clear up what you are running away from" Ozpin said

"Who the hell says I'm running" Eric asked

"Like Professor Ozpin already stated, you don't stay long in one place for very long, rarely three days then you move onto the next location and you don't stop to make friends all you do is stop to rest and eat…but there is one thing you always do no matter where your travels take you" Glynda said, Eric didn't say anything indicating that he was listening

"You always stood up for those who were in danger from the Grimm or from the local people, you never said no to helping them" Glynda said

"So, I take pleasure in standing up for the little guy what's that got to do with me" Eric asked

"It's obvious that he has no interest in what we have to offer, professor we've waisted our time here" Glynda said

"What if I were to offer to find the ones who WERE responsible for that incident" Ozpin asked Eric

"How can you do that" Eric asked

"My boy I am headmaster of one of the seven schools of Remnant…I have connections, you help us…and I will do everything in my power to help you" Ozpin told Eric, he was silent for a minute thinking about it

"Say that…I say yes then you take me to…wherever you are gonna take me…would you keep your words and help find who did what happened" Eric asked them

"You have my word of honor that I will do everything in my power to find who and why" Ozpin said, Eric paused again before extending out his hand to shake but as Ozpin was about to take it Eric withdrew a bit

"Don't shake…unless you mean it, where I'm from we always have to keep our promises after we shake on it…so I ask you PROFESSOR if I trust you would my trust not be taken in vain" Eric asked as he extended his hand back out, Ozpin smirked before he gripped Eric's hand and they shook

"Alright, where are we going" Eric answered, Ozpin then looked Glynda, she then sighed in defeat

"That's one" Ozpin said

**My first chapter, I hope everything went okay**

**Don't forget to fav, review and wait for the next chapter**

**And this is my first, OC character for the RWBY saga and here is his profile rundown**

**Eric Stone (Leader of S.F)**

**Kingdom of origin: Kamara (A kingdom settled in the center of Remnant known for its rich trading system with the other kingdoms and the most historically rich of the kingdoms)**

**Demigod son of the god of light**

**Higher degree of strength, speed, durability, endurance, healing, reflexes, learning speed, toughness, flexibility and senses than normal humans and even Faunus**

**Trained in Sambo, Muay Thai, Wing Chun, Dragon Kung Fu and Krav Maga**

**Seems to have an uncanny ability to adapt mid-fight**

**"Power pole" (A staff with magic origins given to Eric by Ozpin that can extend and contract)**

**No Semblance**

**Much higher understanding and mastery over Aura used for all manner of ways**

**Can use his aura to extend outward and use as tentacle-like appendages**

**Warp (Learned later in adventures, focuses aura energy on both user and foe to instantly swap positions)**

**High-speed flight (Discovered later in adventures)**

**Sensing others nearby that radiate aura**

**Extendable aura energy shields**

**Aura disk projectiles**

**Mind reading**

**Telekinesis**

**Future techniques:**

**Rising striker (A powerful uppercut that is strong enough to send foes flying into the air even if they weigh over 500 pounds)**

**Aura disk (An energy disk of aura that can he used as a throwing projectile and can slice metal in half)**

**Cyclone assault (A jumping, spinning, multi-strike kick attack that sends enemies reeling back from the blow)**

**Flash step (A technique that allows the user to move from one spot to the next in the blink of an eye)**

**Dancing phoenix (A mid-air move that grabs an air-born foe before spiraling downward into a devastating slam attack)**

**Luster pearl (By gathering aura in the hand and focuses it into a sphere strong enough to blast through solid stone)**

**Aura clones (By separating aura into fragments, Eric and others that use this technique can create solid clones of themselves to fight alongside them, more experienced users of this technique can even create fifty or a hundred clones)**

**Lightning thrust (An attack that gathers aura in the palms and amplifies it to a point where it converts to lightning which is shout out through the hands)**

**Aura force (A collection of aura energy in the hands before unleashing it at a powerful, beam attack Eric's signature attack at full power it can be powerful enough to blast apart a mountain)**

**Dragon of eternal light (Eric's strongest attack in which he calls forth a physical manifestation of his power and takes the shape of an Eastern dragon to attack foes this attack is so destructively powerful that it's energy explosion can be compared to a nuclear explosion)**

**Future powers and battle modes:**

**"The gates of power" (One of Eric's ultimate techniques, in simplicity this technique removes limiters for one's personal power allowing the user to access greater strength, speed, senses, defense, attack and everything else a person uses in a fight and the more the power increase, the more the user can do however, the larger the power increase the more strain it puts on the users body and mind if pushed too far the overwhelming power will kill the user)**

**10% power increase (Allows the user to grapple with Grimm five times their own size)**

**20% power increase (Defense is increased and heals the user a bit)**

**30% power increase (The user can throw punches so fast they cause vicious shockwaves)**

**40% power increase (The user has enough force to shatter huge monoliths with an inch punch)**

**50% power increase (The user can throw punches so fast they can ignite the air around them)**

**60% power increase (The user is now tough enough to survive massive explosions)**

**70% power increase (The user can move so fast that they can leave several afterimages behind them)**

**80% power increase (The user can now strike with enough force to change the weather itself)**

**90% power increase (The user can react, dodge and fight without having to think)**

**100% power increase (The user becomes unstoppable in combat but has a 90 out of 100 percent of death after energy subsides)**

**Ascended mode (Delving into his half god heritage, Eric can enter a state of body that grants a X50 power increase but burdens his physical body until he trains to minimize the drawback and with even further training can achieve even further power in this advanced state of body)**

**Ascended mode 2 (Increases Ascended mode's power X2)**

**Ascended mode 3 (Increased Ascended mode's power X4)**

**Ascended mode 4 (Increases Ascended mode's power X10)**

**Fully mastered Ascended mode (A full mastery of Ascended mode with a X25 power increase)**

**Blue Ascended mode (By combining fully mastered Ascended mode with aura energy, Eric enters a heightened state of body with a X40 power increase)**

**Adios guys**


	2. Chapter 2 The Cryomancer

**Welcome back everyone, this is King here and I hope that you liked what you saw in the first chapter because if you did get ready for a booster shot in this next chapter**

**P.S I'm gonna be coming up with some made up locations**

Chapter 2 The Cryomancer

**(Back with the four male figures and three female figures)**

"Eric Stone, born to a famous huntress mother and remarried to another famous Hunter, they were quite the pair back in their day" One of the male figures said

"But it says here that there is no record of his biological father, whoever he is or was" One of the female figures said

"That doesn't matter now what do we know of him" Another male figure asked

"Trained by his step-grandfather in everything he knows but apparently he doesn't use any weapons" Another male figure said

"How can he even be apart of the S.F team WITHOUT a weapon" Another male figure asked, then an image of Eric killing the twelve Grimm with only his bare hands

"Impressive" A female figure said

"I see disciplines of Sambo, Muay Thai, Wing Chun, Dragon Kung Fu and Krav Maga quiet the variety of fighting styles…he's been trained well" Another female figure said

"With or without a weapon, Eric Stone has show prowess in battle that I have rarely ever seen these days he is the perfect candidate for S.F leader" One of the males

"You would let a criminal, a murderer take charge of such an important team that is meant to actually help us" One of the male figures asked

"As he described it, he is the victim not the criminal" A male figure replied

"You've TALKED to him…what did he SAY" The previous male figure asked

"We made a deal with him, we would help him find who was truly responsible and we would have his services, it is as simple as that…if you have a problem with it I suggest you take it up with Eric himself" The figure replied as the angry figure huffed a little in irritation

"FINE" The previous figure grunted a bit

"Okay who's next" One of the female figures asked as the next candidate was presented before them

**(Emerald city, 9:45 PM)**

It was nighttime in the city of Emerald, one of Remnant's biggest cities and everything was quiet, people were in their homes and beds and everything seemed so warm and safe but the city along with other have been plagued by a reign of unsolvable murders, women and men brutally murdered and stripped, put on display for the whole world to see, a killer with a heart of stone, no face and an endless blood lust, inspired by the tales of a vicious killer in Remnant's past, he now writes his own legend and has taken the title "Jack the ripper" he will not stop until he has had his fill of slaughter…or if someone stops him

**(Park, center of the city)**

In the cold streets of park two figures stand in the light of a street light, the first was male this figure was wearing a ninja-like outfit but it was black as night leather that covered his whole body only his arms remained exposed because it was sleeveless, he wore gauntlets and finger less gloves that were of the same black color as his leather suit, on top of all of this was a long poncho and under the hood on his head was a white as snow, little dog, the second figure was a female, she was five foot and six foot tall, slightly mixed skin, probably weighted one hundred and twenty pounds, short black hair, had green eyes, she wore a pure blue shirt, dark blue pants, white and red sneakers, she wore a slightly zipped up, loose white hoodie, she was currently sipping on some coffee, trying to beat the cold

"Man, I'm freezing my ass off" The woman told her companion

"I don't know Daisy, this weather is perfect for me" He replied, calling her by her nickname **(Think of Jack Frost's voice from "Rise of the guardians")**

"That's because you're a freaking abominable snow man and no chance in hell would I let you take this suicide mission on your own Ivan" She replied as she sipped her coffee, Ivan then chuckled

"Well…technically I AIN'T alone" Ivan said as he mentioned the little dog on his head below his hood who barked

"I got Volf with me" Ivan added

"I meant HUMAN backup" Daisy replied, Ivan then spotted a police car speeding to an emergency

"Let's go Daisy" Ivan told his companion as he dumped his coffee into a nearby trashcan and started to sprint to where the police was heading

"Right behind you" She replied as she dumped her coffee in the same trashcan to follow Ivan, they soon reached a nearby alleyway where they saw the police at work, trying to cover up what looked like another gruesome murder but the media was eating up at it, the two then walked up to the police line

"Sorry sir you can't" The guard was trying to say before Ivan pulled out a badge

"Detective David Lang and Constable Marry Johnson" Ivan gave fake identities to the guard he then let them pass to see the gruesome scene before them

"Oh my…god" Daisy muttered as Volf growled

"Shit" Ivan muttered as they saw three girls brutally murdered and stripped of their livelihood, he then saw a familiar reporter, Johnny Graves who was taking pictures of the crime with his assistance

"Mister Graves" Ivan got the attention of the reporter

"Oh please Mister Lang, not this shit again" Graves tried to ignore him

"So it's true, the ripper has struck again, you have more of his letters" Ivan asked him

"I didn't say that" Graves tried to convince him otherwise but then Ivan gripped Graves by his left forearm using his left hand, stopping him

"STOP publishing his letters, you're turning an unknown miscreant into a legend and that's JUST WHAT HE WANTS the more fame you give him the more he's gonna kill innocent people to get it" Ivan muttered to Graves who escaped his death grip

"These letters are my ticket to the big leagues, so I will bid you a goodbye" Graves told him as he walked away

"Selfish bastard, thinking only of himself" Daisy told Ivan

"Sure as hell is" Ivan replied as he walked up to the captain of the police, James Rouse

"David, Marry somehow I knew you two would be here" James greeted the two

"The ripper" Ivan asked the captain

"Yeah, it's the ripper again, bloody good one he did right here, three girls, murdered and stripped…just another night in Emerald right" He asked Ivan

"What a mess" Daisy told Ivan, Volf then jumped to the ground and Ivan could tell he was sniffing something out, he and Daisy followed the dog before they found what looked like a strange message written out in blood on a nearby wall the language wasn't English but Daisy and Ivan could read it

"How many more of our kind must die before I get to hunt the white wolf" The message read and as Ivan read, he swore he could hear the voice of the ripper himself

"Only one more Jack" Ivan muttered as he turned to walk away after picking up Volf and putting him back under his hood

"Where are you going" Daisy asked Ivan as they left the crime scene

"What's wrong" She asked him

"Keep walking, don't look up" He told her, she hadn't worked with Ivan long, but he knew he was much more perceptive than her, so she followed his direction

"Why" She muttered back

"He's here…and he's watching us" Ivan replied, meanwhile up on the rooftops stands a figure, watching their every move, this figure was six foot tall, probably two hundred and twenty pounds, he was wearing a pair of black pants, cowboy boots and gloves, a long black trench coat that was tied together around the waist with a black belt, he had a black hood over his head and had a full head mask that looked like it was made out of a bag

"You were always the best of the best Ivan old boy…but times have changed…and now…I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN" The man known only as jack, he then pulled something out of his trench coat it looked like the magnetic grapple hook gun which he then used to quickly and swiftly descend to the streets of the city, he then started to follow Daisy and Ivan as he did, Volf growled

"I know boy, he's on our tail" Ivan said

"Okay…so…what's the plan" Daisy asked Ivan he then pulled up a mouth veil from his leather suit

"Veil and hood on Daisy and stay close" Ivan replied, she then strapped her hood on tighter and pulled up a mouth veil, as they walked they felt the ripper behind them, waiting for the time to strike, Ivan then took out what looked like a small ball he then armed and set it's timer, as he and Daisy were crossing a street Ivan tossed the bomb in a nearby trash can, the ripper was closing in, silently and calmly pushing people aside, inching closer to his prey, as Ivan and Daisy crossed the street, Jack moved in for the kill but then the bomb that Ivan armed went off not only causing the ripper to stagger but caught the attention of everyone nearby

"THE RIPPER, IT'S THE RIPPER, SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE" Daisy yelled as she pointed at the ripper, which in turn caused people to scream

"THE RIPPER, SOMEONE CALL NINE, ONE, ONE, HELP" The ones who the bomb attracted yelled, the ripper then started to sprint after the two

"RUN" Ivan yelled as the whole street went into mass panic giving Ivan and Daisy some cover to try and give the ripper the slip

"RUN ALL YOU WANT BUT I WILL CATCH YOU BOTH" The ripper yelled as he chased the two, as they ran they demonstrated some incredible parcore skills but no matter what they did the ripper kept hot on their heels, ducking under, slipping through and evaded every obstacle they came across soon the three came to a cemetery, dark and deserted, just right for an ambush for the ripper, the illusive killer walked into the cemetery and followed the natural path through the many tombstones

"I know you two are here…I can smell your fear, little girl" The ripper announced, not knowing where the two were hidden but he liked to play with his victims minds, feed on them, the two hidden were not talking back, they just kept hidden

"Since when do you need help Ivan…that's not the white wolf I know…the real wolf hunts alone, ha, ha, ha…so who did the corrupt elders send with you" Jack asked Ivan but he remained silence

"Wait" Jack stated as he sniffed the air

"I know that scent…little Daisy…I have to say…you have grown into a fine young woman…maybe when this is over…I can see what's behind that outfit of yours, maybe…savor you before I kill you" Jack stated, if there was one thing he knew, it was other people's fears, when Daisy was barely entering her teenage years her home was raided by bandits, killed her parents and took her as a trophy, for about a year she was their sex toy but then she was saved and she swore never to let any man have that kind of power over her ever again

"No" Daisy whispered then Jack's head snapped in the direction she whispered

"I'm surprised that he let you come along on this hunt…such a frail little thing you are Daisy, I thought he would at least bring someone who was worthy of hunting with the White wolf, someone like Doc, Bombard, or maybe Sentinel…but Daisy…now that's a surprise even for ME" Jack snapped on the last word as he reached being a stone slab and snatched Daisy from it, dragging her by her hair, fear in her eyes, her yelp of fear pierced through the night

"There you are little piggy" Jack told her as he held up a surgeon's knife in his right hand, ready to kill her but then something knocked the knife out of his hand, it was an ice dart, fired from Ivan's very hand he was using what looked like an ice generating power the sheer cold of the ice projectile then quickly froze over and shattered the surgeon's knife

"That was my favorite knife Ivan…now I got to get another one" Jack told Sam before he knocked Daisy out, leaving her unconscious on the ground, he then saw the White wolf

"You wanted the White wolf, Jack" Ivan asked him as he first put Volf down on the ground then took off his poncho tossing it to the ground, he then flicked his wrists forward and mechanical parts came out of the gauntlets he was wearing and they grappled themselves around his hands and fingers before extending out five, curved sickle-like blades on his fingers **(Basically gauntlets that extend out battle claws onto the wearers fingers)**

"YOU GOT HIM" Ivan told Jack

"Ha, ha, ha, ha" Jack replied as he opened his trench coat and drew a rapier sword with a dark red and golden handle

"I've been WAITING for this…for a LONG…LONG TIME" Jack growled before they both then engaged in blade to blade combat, each mirroring their own attacks and counters, like they knew each other's move before they even make it but no matter how Ivan attacked Jack countered and nailed him pretty hard in the head with his left elbow Ivan then spun to his left on his knees and releases three ice darts at Jack but Jack used his left hand to draw a gun and fired three shots the bullets that he fired were so accurate that they shattered the ice darts in mid-flight and the pieces fell to the ground

"Nice try boy" Jack told Ivan as he tried an over-head slash on Sam but he did a front roll under the mid-air Jack and Jack sliced a tombstone in half like a knife through butter

"Very good…MUTT" He told Ivan as they both collided with each other in blade to blade, Ivan tried to turn the tide to his advantage with some swift fist and feet movement but Jack was too quick for him and countered everything that he threw at him, Ivan managed to get some distance from Jack he then hit the ground in front of him with his right hand and this field of ice spikes erupted in a straight line towards Jack but Jack's body suddenly materialized into what looked like a silhouette of wind and the field of spikes passed right through him, he then solidified himself again and kneed Ivan in the face he then gripped him by the neck with his left hand and threw him over him a great ways away, the field of spikes then disappeared where it erupted, Ivan then quickly got back to his feet he then thrust his arms forward and a blast of icy energy erupted form them but Jack suddenly started glowing a bright, white color and he vanished, the ice attack missed, Jack then appeared to the left of Ivan and Jack nailed Ivan in the face before disappearing as Jack tried to hit him only for Jack to appear again and he hit Ivan in the crotch before vanishing again who dropped to the ground in pain before Jack was about to appear again but Ivan covered himself in ice and once Jack touched the ice he froze in place near-instantly before Ivan did a double, open-palmed strike to send Jack across the ground, Jack then skid to a stop and stood up

"Face it Ivan, I know all of your moves, all of your steps" Jack stated right before he held out his left hand at Ivan neck and he started to float up in the air

"Whoa, WHOA" Ivan muttered as he floated helplessly in the air

"Because I taught them ALL to you" He told Ivan right before he snatched his left hand across from him and sent Ivan flying into a tombstone which broke on impact, Ivan then tried to get back up but then a fast moving object, impaled Ivan's right shoulder and nailed him to the wall behind him, it was an large throwing knife

"For someone in our line of work that has such a legendary title as White wolf…I am NOT impressed" Jack stated as he then gripped the hair of the knocked out Daisy with his left hand and pulled out what looked like a bottle

"It's quiet ironic isn't it…you and the other members of the clan know the true identity of the ripper…but none of you can tell ANYONE because they can and would trace it back to the elders and it would ruin what we have built in half a millennium" Jack started and paused

"Don't worry Ivan boy…the corrupt elders won't let any more of their loyal soldiers down…not when I'm finished with them" Jack stated

"Then why haven't you launched an assault on the clan, you've had more than a decade to come up with a plan of attack" Ivan asked as he tried to unstuck himself from the throwing dagger

"Oh, I will…but first I have something special planed…sort of a secret" He told Sam

"Well by all means, do share" Ivan asked him, Jack then chuckled

"I can't tell you that's why it's called a secret and a secret is only a secret when you don't tell a single soul but trust me on this what I have in store isn't gonna just change our clan…it will change the WORLD, if you survive this little feat…then track me like you always do…and see what you and you're little mutt can sniff out" Jack stated as he uncorked the bottle, lifted up his mask a little and drank its contents suddenly he turned completely invisible he then gave some of the potion to the unconscious girl which made her invisible too, Ivan then heard Jack arm a bomb

"You could have had me tonight if you had BETTER backup, mutt but yet another dies by my hand…and you could have saved them if you were STRONG enough but like always…your nothing but the son of a whore who tried to escape her life…better luck next time" Jack told him as he threw the bomb at Sam he then heard the bomb count down, Sam quickly pulled the dagger out of his shoulder, ignoring the pain he then picked up Volf before the bomb went off and destroyed the entire cemetery luckily thanks to a huge dome of ice that Ivan conjured up to protect him and Volf

"Too close" Ivan then heard police sirens going off and that was his cue to leave, he then grabbed his discarded poncho and left the area quickly before he and Volf started to track the ripper, it took his a couple of hours but he eventually they tracked down the location of the ripper, an abandoned apartment in an old building, it was covered in random sketches of Jacks madness but also on the bed was the bloody remains of Daisy, all torn to hell and stripped bare of her livelihood

"Oh gods…no" Ivan muttered as he looked over the body, he then bent down on both knees and folded his hands

"Sleep in peace my sister…be rocked smoothly into eternal slumber…and know everlasting peace in the hands of the god of light" Ivan muttered he then got to his knees and he found a message from the ripper and like last time he heard the voice of the ripper

"So good you and your little hound found my latest work Ivan boy, wasn't my best work but since you broke my favorite knife so I had to make do with what I had, now that you're here he's what I have for you, I have done a lot of jobs across Remnant…but now I've set my sights on another prize with some new friends…just try to catch me" The message said

"Sick bastard" Ivan replied as his eyes flashed a deep, icy blue and things around the area started freezing

"I'LL TEAR HIS FROZEN, DEAD HEART OUT" Ivan growled in anger before he got out of that slaughterhouse, meanwhile watching Ivan was a figure on a nearby rooftop the figure then pulled out a scroll and called someone

"Yeah, it's me…I think I found who you sent me to look for" The figure told the person on the other line of the scroll

**(The next morning)**

After sending word to his clan back in his place of origin to retrieve the body of Daisy and to tell them of Jack's message they told Ivan to take some time to himself after what happened, he was currently seating at an outside table of a local café with Volf laying at his feet and on the table was about seven empty bottles of drink **(No, not alcohol he's not at drinking age yet)** and with some food on a plate of food

"Yet another dies by my hand…and you could have saved them if you were STRONG enough" Jack's voice echoed in Ivan's ears ad he suddenly flash frozen his last drink

"Dame it" Ivan muttered before he crushed the frozen bottle, then a man took the seat across from him who was a man with black hair, red and gray colored attire and smelt of alcohol

"I don't need any company" Ivan told the newcomer as Volf growled a little bit

"Sorry for seating without asking…but I need to talk to you, the names Qrow" The newcomer revealed himself

"Qrow…Qrow Branwen, member of Team STRQ" Ivan asked

"You've heard of me" Qrow said

"More like a friend of a friend has heard of you, what do you want with me" Ivan asked as Qrow took out his liquor flask and the empty teacup that was seating on the table and started pouring it

"Because I have a friend that is really interested in meeting someone like you…Ivan Frost" Qrow replied, suddenly Ivan's eyes glowed a bright white color and the liquor Qrow was pouring froze near-instantly

"Hmm…so that's where your last name comes from, I bet that's a handy ability to have" Qrow said

"And what do you know about me" Ivan asked

"I saw that display you put on against the ripper" Qrow said as Volf growled

"Listen, huntsman or not I don't know who you think I am but I ain't got nothing to say to you so piss off" Ivan said making Qrow chuckle

"Your attitude reminds me of myself when I was younger…I like that" Qrow said

"We're done here" Ivan said before he got up and left money as a tip for his waitress before attempting to walk off

"Come Volf" Ivan called

"I know where he's gonna be next" Qrow said before Ivan walked off, this made him stop in his tracks

"What" Ivan asked as he turned his head to look at Qrow

"The ripper…I think I got a pretty good idea as to where he's gonna show up next" Qrow repeated, Ivan then turned to face Qrow

"How do you even KNOW about me and my beef with the ripper" Ivan asked

"I got friends in high places kid but here's the dilemma, you've been tacking and trying to take him down for what two years…so have me and others but here's the thing he's a slippery little eel and VERY careful, you try to take him by yourself…you won't get close to him" Qrow explained

"Do you or do you not know WHERE he is" Ivan asked

"Like I said I got a…let's say…seventy out of a hundred percent idea to where he might show up and I hope that I'm wrong but if I am I know someone who might be able to help you track him" Qrow replied

"WHO…tell me" Ivan demanded

"What did he do to you that makes you wanna find him so bad, he steal a girlfriend of yours or something" Qrow joked, Ivan then conjured what looked like a sword made entirely of ice and held it up to Qrow's neck

"You know NOTHING…about what that MONSTER has done to me, to my family or to those I care about he is a danger to everybody he crosses, he took something very precious to me and he must be put DOWN" Ivan told Qrow

"Alright then, how about we deal" Qrow asked

"I got nothing on me that you could want" Ivan answered

"All I need is for you to listen to what I have to say then I'll take you to that someone who might be able to help you" Qrow answered, Ivan thought about it for a second or two before he made the ice sword disappear and he sat down across from Qrow

"You have five minutes" Ivan answered

"That's all I need" Qrow replied before looking at his still frozen drink

"And maybe for you to unfreeze my drink" Qrow added, Ivan then waved his right hand and the drink unfroze

**(Later)**

Qrow and Ivan talked and Ivan was still a little skeptical about the S.F program that Qrow told him about but to get close to the ripper, he was willing to give the S.F a shot, Qrow excused himself from Ivan's company to make a call on his Scroll

"Did you find him" A male voice calls from the other side of the Scroll

"Yeah, I found him and told him about S.F but um…he has two conditions in mind before he even thinks about joining" Qrow answered

"What does he want" The male voice asked

"Well first he wants for his pet to come with him" Qrow said

"Sounds reasonable enough" The male voice asked

"Yeah well here's his other condition, he seems to have a REAL personal grudge against the ripper" Qrow answered the man on the other side of the Scroll

"Interesting, did he tell you why" The man asked

"I didn't get much out of him on the subject, all he said was that he took something very precious from him but either way you look at it he's got a serious score to settle with the ripper and that if he DOES choose to join, he wants your word that when we catch him" Qrow started

"YES" The man asked

"He…he wants to have the pleasure of taking his head off" Qrow answered, there was a few seconds of silence

"I think we can arrange that tell him we have a deal" The man answered

"Got it" Qrow replied before hanging up and walking back to Ivan and Volf

"Well" Ivan asked

"We got ourselves a deal" Qrow answered

"GOOD" Ivan muttered

"Yeah so you better get some sleep tonight because we're moving out tomorrow" Qrow replied

**CUT AND PRINT IT**

**That's a wrap on this chapter people, I hope you enjoyed reading it**

**So now two members have been recruited for the S.F program but who is left to join the team, here is another character update for the new character: Ivan Frost**

**Ivan Frost (The Cryomancer)**

**Nickname: The white wolf of Ashimo**

**Kingdom of origin: Ashimo (An island kingdom far in the West that truly honors and sticks to the ways of it's past, living by the code of family)**

**Half-brother of Weiss Schnee (SHHHH, don't tell Weiss's dad) (Though I can't WAIT to see his face when he finds out)**

**Trained in stealth, hand to hand combat, espionage, knife fighting, infiltration, acrobatics and weapons knowledge**

**"Cold steel" (A pair of bracers that can extend outwards and wrap around Ivan's hands and extend out curved, sickle-like blades that can be used for silent kills or for melee combat, they can also radiate with Ivan's ice semblance)**

**Volf (Dog companion trained in combat)**

**"Ice generation" Semblance (Creates ice from the moister in the air and the caster uses said ice in all manner of ways)**

**Seemingly near-instant, short-ranged teleportation**

**Ice projectiles (Freezes the target it hits them near-instantly)**

**Icy melee weapon creation (Daggers, swords, lances, war hammers)**

**Ice slips (Causes foes to slip and lose their footing)**

**Ice slides (For slippery maneuverability)**

**Ice parry (By coating himself with ice, any melee attackers that touch the ice will near-instantly be frozen temporarily)**

**Ice wall shields**

**Ice ground spikes**

**Ice armor**

**"Absolute zero sphere" attack (Ivan gathers all his ice energy into his hands before releasing it once it reaches full power and once fired whatever or whoever the ball of ice hits is robbed of the existing energy inside of their bodies and thus basically turning them into solid ice statues that shatter like glass with enough force but due to this attack taking time and a lot of energy to pull off, Ivan rarely uses it)**

**Inner beast (Like Weiss and her family line have inherited summons, Ivan's family line on his father's side have inherited a rather strange ability to take on the physical shape and power of large wolves in times of need, in this form while on all fours he is taller than a full grown man, has super enhanced speed, power, hearing, sight and smell and is as vicious as the wolf itself basically overwhelming the opponents or opponents with sheer ferocity and power, however the longer he stays in this form the more his human mind begins to slip into a feral state so he cannot stay in this form for long)**

**Until next time**

**NINJA VANISH (Smoke bomb)**


	3. Chapter 3 The archer

**(A smokescreen is seen and a great, golden dragon flies out of it, breathing fire before it turns in a barrel roll formation then turns into a man made entirely of gold with one Perfect Sharingan eye, the other a Rinnegan eye and a third eye on his forehead)**

**Long live the KING**

**Welcome everyone back to my S.F chronicles series, sorry for the slightly long wait, I have been as sick as a dog for the last two weeks**

**And I hope all of you who are around the Corona virus are staying safe and healthy, just hang in there, the human race has survived worse viruses in the past, just stay strong and don't lose hope**

Chapter 3 The archer

**(With the four male figures and three female figures)**

"Ivan Frost from the Ashimo kingdom parents, Victor Frost and…oh…oh dear" One of the female figures said

"What is it" One of the male figures asked

"You know who his mother is don't you" The same female figure asked

"GOOD LORD" One of the male figures muttered

"That is not important right now this boy is" Another male figure said

"I agree so for now we should keep his mother's identity under wraps, the boy himself inherited his fathers "Ice generation" Semblance one of the most versatile Semblance's ever seen" One of the female figures said

"His Semblance could be useful to the S.F program but it's his profession that causes me to question him" One of the male figures said

"I happen to agree with him for once I mean we ARE talking about a boy who was born into the "Ice wraith" clan of assassins" Another male figure said

"A REFORMED clan of assassins, my sources say they haven't been any trouble for the last two hundred years, so they still honor the arrangement our predecessors made with them" A male figure said

"And we're expected to forget about all the lives they ended BEFORE those two hundred years" A female figure said

"Enough already we have him at least considering joining S.F and with his training in the Ice wraiths assassin arts and his fathers…unique power he can be useful so let's move onto our next candidate" A male figure said

**(Fabiano kingdom)**

In the beautiful Fabiano kingdom, everything was settling in as the night rolled in however not everything was alright, a massive ship was seating in the coast overlooking the kingdom, it was a gang called the "Red ores" who came back from gathering "protection money" from the less fortunate members of the kingdom, she was currently standing on the main deck of the ship but was disguised in the trench coat belonging to the R.O's leader, two of the goons then came up behind her, thinking he was their leader

"Boss man, the boys got the supplies loaded up" The first goon told his "boss"

"Yeah were ready to get the hell out of here whenever you say so" The second answered before their boss checked her left wrist which a watched showed the time, one of the mercenaries then noticed blood leaking down from the coat

"What the hell" The first goon muttered, it then clicked for the two

"Oh HELL, DON'T MOVE Y" The second goon was about to say as he drew his sidearm pistol but the woman did a side flip, gripped the first goon in the crook of his right arm and the second goon in-between her legs and she tightened the grip on them both to snap their necks before she flipped back to her feet, she then removed the trench coat to show who she was, a white-skinned woman wearing a hood and veil combo to hide her full identity on her back was two quivers of arrows and a bow on the back of her left shoulder and wearing a tight body suit that covered up all of her body

"Whew, bloody hot in there" The girl stated in a Scottish accent **(Think of Merida from "Brave")** before she drew her bow and which was triple-bared and was connected via an energy line, she then moved silently to the control deck where she saw seven goons, she then took out an arrow and took aim at the foot of a chair a random goon was seating he was also looking at a playboy magazine

*UH, what a pig* The woman said in her head, suddenly the arrow went flying at the feet of the goon and it blew, the whole area was in smoke

"GAAH, WHAT THE HELL" One of the goons shouted before woman moved in, she then put the first goon in the hook of her right arm before turning and shooting the second one with her weapon turned into a machine gun, she then snapped the neck of the goon she had in her grip, she then shifted her machine gun back to its bow mode and shot an arrow that turned into a grapple hook and it impaled the third goon through the forehead, she then drew the goon towards her before she tossed his dead body at two goons, taking them to the ground, she then shot both of them in the heads with her machine gun weapon, she then did a front roll as the sixth goon tried to shoot her but then

"DING DONG" She stated as she slammed her left fist into the guys nuts

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOH" The guy yelled in pain before she then did a spinning kick to his head, knocking him out she then saw the last goon try to sound the alarm

"Take another step and you'll be in for a world of pain" The woman told the goon before he tried to sound the alarm but then a grapple hook line arrow wrapped around the goon's wrist

"You look tired, take a seat" The woman stated before pulling the goon towards her and placed him in the captain's chair, he tried to get up but the woman shot another arrow at him and out popped a net that trapped him against the chair the woman then pressed a nearby button and the while area locked by, the doors shut and the place was secured

"Comfortable" The woman asked the goon

"LET ME GO YOU BITCH" The goon yelled

"Good…and you can forget about screaming for help, I imagine this place is totally soundproof" The woman told the goon

"Your gonna regret this" The goon told her as the woman prepared something special

"Yeah, I don't think so, this ship is going down" She told the goon as he placed an explosive arrow on the control consul, which was set for a big explosion

"Get me OUT OF THIS DAME THING YOU WHORE" The goon yelled, trying to free himself from the net, the woman then turned and aimed with her bow at the guys left earring and shot it off

"AAAH, AAAAAAH, DAME YOU" The guy yelled

"That's what you get for calling me a whore…call me something worse and I'll shoot off you're balls" She told him

"WHY YOU" The man was about to say before she prepared her bow with another shot

"Ah, ah, ah" She said, the man instantly quiet down

"Good boy" She said before she spotted the playboy magazine in the goons, pocket and swiped it

"HEY, THAT'S MINE" The goon yelled

"You know something sick…I don't like these types of magazines, rows and rows of pages FILLED with good, decent and very beautiful women selling their backsides for money and attention, it makes me SICK none of these women have any self-respect for themselves" The woman said

**(Okay, to all the guys reading this you MIGHT wanna hold onto your family jewels)**

"You belong in that book with all the others" The goon said before the woman shot at his nuts

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, DAME YOU, YOU BITCH" The goon yelled before she threw the magazine into a nearby trash cane and threw in a fire arrow to burn it

"Good riddance to bad rubbish" The woman said

"WHY DON'T YOU GO BACK TO HELL AND F" The goon was about to yell before the woman took a nearby piece of paper, balled it up into a ball and shoved it in his mouth

"Oh, would you just SHUT up" She asked him before she used a grapple arrow on an opened skyline above her

"Tootles" She told the goon before she shimmied up through the skyline, she then used a rowboat to get away, twenty seconds later, the entire ship blew up

"Such lovely fireworks, maybe I should have gone into the entertainment business" She said before she rowed off

**(Fabiano royal palace)**

Sunlight was nearly about to break through as the woman who took out the Red Ores climbed the walls of the royal palace, where the king, queen and their four children, the woman then entered the open window of the princess's room and changed into normal clothing showing her emerald green eyes and blazing, red hair that was as wild as a wild fire, she was the princess of the Fabiano kingdom and lived as a vigilante by night and a princess by day, after putting on night clothing she was good and READY for some sleep

"WHEW, oh am I tired as sloth" The woman said before she flopped down on her bed and didn't get more than twenty good minutes of half sleep before her door opened to show probably the person she had NOTHING in common with…her mom

"Merida, time to wake UP" The mother sang to her daughter, the girl called Merida opened her eyes and was slightly agitated by her mom's suddenly entrance

"Mom, it's TOO early let me sleep" Merida grumbled putting a pillow over her head

"Now, now that is not a way a princess should act, rise and shine, have breakfast and get to your lessons…at the double" The mother said before leaving, Merida then growled a bit

"And don't growl you're a princess, not an animal" Merida's mother called from the hall, Merida growled again before she reluctantly got up to get dressed

(In the breakfast hall)

Merida now dressed was at the table with her family, her father the king of Fabiano, her mother of course the queen and her three, younger brothers, Hamish, Hubbard and Harris which are according to Merida little devils

"Let's see instrument lessons, schooling, vocal training, much has to be done today" The queen said, looking over some papers

"UH MOM…can't we just skip lessons at least just for one day" Merida asked her mom who gave her a look that basically means "No way"

"Thought so" Merida muttered

"Well would you look at this" The king said as he was looking through a scroll of news

"What is it" Merida asked her father

"That masked vigilante struck again, the R.O gang's ship was sunk last night thanks to this vigilante…whoever he is quite impressive" The king said, Hamish then grabbed the news scroll from his dad

"WHOA, SO COOL" Hamish said

"He's SO AWESOME" Hubbard added

"Yeah" Harris added

"How do you know it's a he…could be a woman" Merida said

"Yeah right" Hamish, Hubbard and Harris said at the same time

"Though why any well-mannered, respectable woman would want to moonlight as one is BEYOND me" The queen said

"If it is a woman than she is incredibly skilled, remember the one time one of Red Ores got an arrow through the left earlobe by this vigilante, HA, HA, now that was funny" The king said, Merida laughed a little

"A waste of time is what it is" The queen said

"When can we learn to fight like the vigilante" Harris asked

"Yeah, we're ready to fight" Hubbard added

"Absolutely" The king said

"NOT…my boys will not waste their time fighting pointless battles, my boys like my daughter will be respectable, nobles of the house of McCloud" The queen said

"But we WANNA FIGHT" The three boys said at once, their mother then gave them a glare that they knew all too well, when she made that look, she meant BUISNESS

"Forget it boys…mom won't budge" Merida said, the boys grunted in defeat

"Dad was mom ALWAYS this stubborn" Hamish asked his dad

"I would tell the truth but…I'm afraid I might get a half hour lecture after words" The king answered, earning a slightly smug look of victory from his wife, a guard of the castle then walked up to the queen and bowed slightly

"Your majesty, forgive me for interrupting your breakfast but you have a visitor" The guard spoke

"Well, I'm sure it can wait, Merida has a busy schedule this morning and the sooner we start the better" The queen said

"But your majesty she seems to be in VERY much of a need to speak to you" The guard replied

"I SAID her business can WAIT her business can't be that serious" The queen said

"Actually your highness" A female voice came from across the room, it was a white-skinned woman with long, black hair, red eyes, wore black and red clothing and with a sword in it's sheath on her left hip **(Anyone like that sound familiar?)**

"This is serious business" The woman said

"What is the meaning of this" The queen asked

"Like I said your highness, the visitor is in dire need to speak to you" The guard said, after a few seconds of silence the queen saw that the woman wasn't kidding

"Leave us" The king told the guard, he then bowed

"Aye my king" The guard replied before he left

"Now then, what's this about" The king asked the woman

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Raven Branwen and I am here on personal request of Professor Ozpin" The woman now called Raven said

"Ozpin" Hamish asked

"Of Beacon academy" Hubbard asked

"She's a HUNTRESS" Harris said

"Beacon…that's over a thousand miles away from here, what would a Huntress be doing here" Merida asked

"Yes, yes, make it quick we have much to get done today" The queen said

"Straight to business then…I respect that in a woman the purpose of me being is that I have come recruiting for a special team that Ozpin is putting together and I believe there is one here that is candidate material" Raven said

"Is she talking about Gawain" Hamish asked his brothers

"He IS the bests soldier in the castle" Hubbard said

"If you desire Sir Gawain for this…team that you are assembling then he will be returning from morning patrol in about an hour, if that's all you can see your way out" The queen replied

"On the contrary your highness I'm here for…HER" Raven said, pointing to Merida who spat out some of her drink in the process

"WHAT" Everyone at the table yelled at once

"Me" Merida asked, Raven nodded

"Surly you MUST be mistaken" The king said

"That much is obvious, my daughter is a well-mannered and harmless lass, how could she POSSIBLY be a Huntress" The queen asked

*Oh, how I WISH I could be* Merida said in her mind, Raven the pulled out a Scroll and showed them a video of the vigilante that handled the R.O's last night

"I beg to differ" Raven said

"The vigilante" Harris said

"What does that ruffian have to do with MY daughter" The queen asked

"Keep watching" Raven said before the images showed the vigilante taking off the hood and veil to show Merida

"NO WAY" The three brothers said at once

"Merida" The king said, all eyes were now on Merida

"Boys, go to your rooms" The queen said

"AAAW MOM" The boys said at once

"GO NOW" The queen repeated

"Yes ma'am" The three boys said at once before leaving, the queen then turned to her daughter

"I…I can explain" Merida said

"Then by all means, Merida BEGIN, I want to know why what this is about" The queen said

"It's clear your highness, your daughter is the vigilante and that she has been hiding a double life from you for a while now" Raven said

"Merida, IS THIS TRUE" The queen asked with a angered voice

"So what if I have…the guards weren't getting anything done and you saw what I did, I'm capable" Merida said

"You are a PRINCESS, not some vigilante well whatever this is about, it has officially ended" The queen said

"Oh no it hasn't your highness" Raven said

"WHAT" The queen asked

"Merida is gifted that much is certain…but I'm gonna need a demonstration of her skills" Raven said

"She will do NO SUCH THING…this is NONE of your concern, you will leave NOW" The queen said

"Uh, dear" The king tried to say

"Don't you DEAR me, this woman has just shown us that our daughter is a vigilante, wasting her time fighting mercenaries who could kill her, THIS…HAS…TO STOP" The queen said

"WASTING MY TIME" Merida yelled

"MERIDA GO TO YOUR ROOM, NOW" The queen replied

"NO, I did what I did to protect the innocent, the people that the guards couldn't help, I don't regret what I did" Merida said

"Merida…you are a princess" The queen said

"I maybe mother, but I want to be a Huntress, I want to go with Raven" Merida said

"You will do no such thing Merida, so long as I am queen you WILL LISTEN TO ME" The queen replied in force

"If I may your highness, I think I may have a solution to this matter" Raven said

"If it is that you leave and never speak of this again and never come back then I AGREE" The queen said

"No…a wager" Raven said

"LEAVE, NOW" The queen said

"At least let her speak, my queen" The king said, despite her feelings, the queen felt it was best to keep her cool

"Fine…speak" The queen told Raven

"Is there an archery practice area around here" Raven asked

"Aye" The king answered

"Then take Merida down there, she will show her skill, if she hits every target…she gets to choose who to listen to" Raven said

"And if she misses so much as a single shot" The queen asked

"Name it" Raven answered, the queen thought about it for a few seconds

"Merida, I will allow you to take this wager but you must hit every target with a perfect bullseye…miss even ONE…and you must give up this ridiculous dream of yours, your place is here, not out there…agreed" The queen asked her daughter

"As long as you keep your word that if I hit them all you will let me go" Merida said

"I ALWAYS…keep my word and my promises…we have an agreement" The queen said as she shook Raven's hand

"I guess to the course then" The king said

**(Archery course wing of the castle)**

The four arrived at the training course, which was cleared out for Merida's test, all the targets were placed on the walls, the ceiling, far away and some were even motorized, a total of 20 targets

"Show me what you can do, Merida" Raven told Merida as she threw her one of the practice bows and a quiver of arrows

"Remember Merida…you have to hit every target with a perfect bullseye, or the deal is off" The queen told her daughter

"Believe me mother, I know you kept reminding me every step of the way here" Merida replied before she got ready

"Ready…set…SHOOT" The king said as he activated the training session, Merida then took off like a rocket, shooting arrows at a rapid pace and to the king and queen's surprise she actually hit all 20 targets with perfect bullseyes, even managed to split four arrows in a row on the last target, she then looked at Raven who had wide eyes

"Well" Merida asked Raven

"Dame princess yeah, your defiantly Huntress material" Raven said

"Merida…your incredible" The king told his daughter

"Thanks dad" Merida answered, then she turned to her mother

"I'm free to leave with Raven, right…like you promised" Merida asked, the queen clinched her fists tightly not liking to lose

"Merida, I had the perfect future planned for you from your reign as a queen to a future king" Merida said

"That's the thing mom…you never asked what I wanted" Merida replied, the queen paused for a second or two

"Fine…but when you get into trouble don't come crying back to me" The queen said before leaving

"I better get a couple of my things dad tell the boys to behave for me" Merida told her father

"Of course, I will and listen, don't worry about your mother…I'll talk to her, if you believe you must do this…then I say GO for it" The king told his daughter before they hugged, Merida then turned to Raven

"Nice shooting" Raven told her

"Thanks" Merida replied

**(A few minutes later)**

After getting a few of her things, Raven and Merida got into a Bullhead jet before taking off, Raven set the thing on autopilot before contacting Ozpin

"Any luck, Raven" Ozpin asked

"Yeah, it took a little bit of convincing, but I got her, we'll be there in a couple of hours" Raven replied before hanging up, she then looked at Merida looking out of the window

"You okay" Raven asked

"Not sure…I mean I', glade that I can finally become a Huntress" Merida tried to say

"I wouldn't worry about mommy dearest she's be pissed for a while, but she'll eventually get over it" Raven said

"So, you've had mother issues to" Merida asked

"Something like that" Raven replied before things got quiet and for some reason, she felt like she could relate to this independent girl, she sighed

"Look, Merida you're like me, a strong-minded, independent young woman who wants to forge a path for herself, right" She asked

"Yeah" Merida answered

"Then take my advice…DON'T let anyone or anything throw you off the path you have forged for yourself…I did for myself and look where I am not" Raven replied, Merida smiled a bit before she relaxed

"Well, at least I get to be a Huntress" Merida said

"A bright side to things, huh" Raven asked making them both chuckle

**CUT THE CHECK**

**Print it people that is a wrap for this chapter and now the third S.F member character bio**

**Merida McCloud (The archer)**

**Kingdom of origin: Fabiano (A kingdom in the beautiful, green-laced mountains and connected to the sea living as a seemingly perfect mix between technology and nature)**

**Superhuman-like accuracy with a bow (Seems to never miss a shot)**

**Trained by head of the Fabiano guard in archery, hand to hand combat and mounted combat**

**A natural acrobat**

**Ambidextrous**

**One of the only two members of S.F of royal blood**

**"Honor bound" (A three-armed bow and linked by an energy line with a default machine gun mode)**

**"Hawkeye" Semblance (Entering a hyper awareness state of mind, Merida calculates everything into what she puts into her next shot and once she releases the shot that arrow will not miss or she can easily fire arrows at near-machine gun speeds however the more frequently she uses this advanced state of mind she risks rendering herself unconscious)**

**Bullets:**

**Normal**

**Armor-piercing**

**Scatter**

**Trick arrows:**

**Fire arrows**

**Ice arrows**

**Electric arrows**

**Ricochet arrows**

**Net arrows**

**Grapple line arrows**

**Buzz saw arrows**

**Acid arrows**

**Explosive arrows**

**Boomerang arrows**

**Diamond-tipped arrows**

**Tornado arrows**

**Tear gas arrows**

**Boxing glove arrows**

**Putty arrows**

**Parachute arrows**

**Smokescreen arrows**

**Sonic blast arrows**

**Flash bang arrows**

**And yes, I know I based this third character off of Merida from "Disney's Brave" so sue me I like her free spirited nature but until next time**

**NINJA VANISH!**

**(Smokescreen escape)**


	4. Chapter 4 The gamer

**(A smokescreen is seen and a great, golden dragon flies out of it, breathing fire before it turns in a barrel roll formation then turns into a man made entirely of gold with one Perfect Sharingan eye, the other a Rinnegan eye and a third eye on his forehead)**

**Long live the KING**

**Aloha everyone and I am sorry for making you wait but I have been rather occupied as of late plus I've been working on other possible side activities for the last couple of weeks**

**But without further delay here we go with the 4th chapter of S.F chronicles**

Chapter 4 The gamer

**(Back with the mysterious figures)**

"Merida McCloud, the princess of the Fabiano kingdom" One of the females asked

"Are you out of your MIND, we can't send royalty into danger she has a duty to make sure her people are protected" One of the male figures said

"Not according to her" One of the males said as he showed the others her skills as the vigilante, videos taken of her from multiple, hidden sources

"She is quite skilled with her bow" One of the males said

"That's what Raven said, she saw her skills firsthand, said it was a sight to see and she seemed very eager to be a Huntress…according to Raven, Merida decided this even against her mother's wishes" One of the males said

"And we all know that if Raven says that about someone, it means something" One of the females said

"With the skills and the drive to be a Huntress, sounds like a winning combination she will make an excellent member of S.F" One of the males said

"So, what we leave the safety of innocents to a princess now" One of the males said

"And you have someone better in mind" One of the males asked

"Actually…I do…a local star from the Sumona kingdom and someone who's hands I would GLADLY put my life in" The same male answered, pulling up the file for the next S.F recruit

**(Sumana kingdom)**

**(Newsman's P.O.V)**

"Welcome back to another episode of "Shooting star" tonight we set our sights on beautiful, Sumana home of not only the sight where two of histories greatest warriors fought each other but home of Tifa Amaha" The newsman announced

"It's either go big or go home" Tifa's voice said on a prerecorded device

"Also known as the retired, undefeated champion of one of the world's biggest video game's "World's at war" from humble beginnings, Tifa daughter of one of the most brilliant minds the world had ever seen, Jarrod Amaha thanks to her incredible intellect and brilliant strategies quickly rose through the ranks to become champion of "World's at war" in just one year and when she was only ten years old but at the age of fifteen she officially called an early retirement to focus on aiding the kingdom's personal defense force "The Silver hawks" and she certainly has the right stuff for the job" The newsman continued

**(Home of Tifa)**

In a very large tower on the 250th floor was Tifa herself **(A fifteen-year old girl with black skin, purple, shoulder-length hair with a single, yellow streak and lavender eyes, wearing a grey, sleeveless shirt, a circular, gold earing on her right earlobe, dirty tanned jeans with a mechanics belt attached around her waist, a pair of grey gloves on her hands, a white baseball-like cap on her head and a pair of brown boots) **she was currently working on repairing her best and childhood friend, her robotic companion, the robot called "Kiryu" **(He looks like a Holon from "Genlock" but it was 8 feet tall instead of nearly 4 stories tall, it's primary color was a dark purple with some gold as the secondary color, it's armor is incredibly strong but very light and bat-like ears on his head)** he was seating in a huge, metal chair and being repaired by Tifa as the robot watched the news play out

"Thanks to her late father, Tifa has command over one of the most powerful robots ever created I've of course talking about Kiryu a robot with incredible power at its fingertips and when combined with Tifa's brains they are seemingly unbeatable just last week they defended the city against the Grimm that wandered too close to the kingdom, the Silver hawks took a few hits but they managed to drive back the beasts, now Tifa is celebrating some hard-earned glitz and glamor, relaxing at the hottest spots and enjoying the finest foods with other celebrities" The newsman reported

"Tifa…may I ask you something" Kiryu asked Tifa as she was working on his robotic body

"Kiryu you can ask me anything, you know that" Tifa answered

"Why do not go and have fun with the rest of the squad, why stay here" Kiryu asked

"Two things, one because glitz and glamor are NOT my idea of living, I'm just trying to help and two, which is most important right now, you were hurt I have to fix you" Tifa answered

"I am a machine, Tifa I cannot be hurt" Kiryu replied

"Hey" Tifa said before coming into her robot's view

"Your MORE than a robot to me Kiryu, your family, your my brother we've been together since my dad built you…hell you nearly raised me since he…he" Tifa tried to say about her father's death when she was eleven, Kiryu then held up his right hand and put it under her chin as if a father to a child

"Tifa…please don't be sad, now is a time for celebration, we beat back the Grimm" Kiryu told her, Tifa smiled

"Yeah, your right Kiryu thanks" Tifa said, then Tifa's Scroll vibrated and Tifa looked at it only to grunt at who it was

"Guess who" Tifa asked

"General Rivers" Kiryu asked, Tifa then engaged a holographic that projected a military-looking man that appeared to be in his late fifties

"Good evening, Miss Amaha I hope I'm not interrupting anything important" General Rivers said with a voice of authority

"General, I was in the middle of repairing Kiryu, what do you want…and please, PLEASE don't tell me that it's about what I think it's about" Tifa said

"I'm afraid I have to disappoint you, Tifa I'm coming to you with my final offer and I suggest you take it, what your father did is truly remarkable and it needs to be mass produced just IMAGINE what that kind of technology could do for humanity not just for their normal lives but against enemies of the kingdom" General Rivers said

"What my dad DID general was create someone to watch out for me when he was gone to give me a friend and Kiryu is gonna STAY with me" Tifa said, Tifa's father created Kiryu with an unbelievably advanced, cybernetic brain that allows him to adapt to human behavior through interaction, observation and questions in turn, Tifa's father created artificial intelligence in the span of just five years when everyone else was still in the theorizing stage and the military forces of Sumona want to mass produce Kiryu to use the tech for themselves

**(And if you guys have seen movies like "Iron man 2" or any other movie where someone invents something that NO ONE else has and the military want to control it for the "good of world safety" then you know this won't and CAN'T go good)**

"Artificial intelligence is what your father created how many times must I tell you" The general started

"Oh great, here we go again" Tifa muttered

"You're father, gods rest his soul was the world's leading scientist in cybernetics and robotics and before he passed he gave us something that several others have theorized but have yet to even start building…a machine that can think for itself to adapt and learn for itself…and he blew it on giving his little girl a play thing, you have one of the most valuable machine's in the world at your side and you can do so much more with it and yet you don't even use it to the best of its abilities" General Rivers said

"Are you done with the lecture you give me EVERY TIME you call me" Tifa asked

"Careful girl" The general said

"Or what…you NEED me because I'm the only one who knows how Kiryu works and last time I checked you aren't my boss" Tifa said

"Him…it's a machine it's an asset" The general said

"Goodbye general" Tifa said

"You can't hold onto Kiryu forever Tifa…sooner or later we will have it and when we do your gonna wish that you agreed to our terms" General Rivers said before Tifa ended the transmission, Tifa was silent before she yelled in anger as she turned over a nearby table of tools

"BASTARDS" Tifa yelled, Kiryu then stood up from his siting position

"Are they going to take me away from you" Kiryu asked Tifa who turned to face her robot brother

"No…no, no, NO they are NOT…taking you away from me, I don't care what they say or do…you are MY BROTHER Kiryu and there's not a snowballs chance in hell that they're gonna get their hands on you" Tifa said, Kiryu was silent for a few seconds

"I…I don't know what to say, Tifa" Kiryu said

"We're family Kiryu" Tifa said before she hugged him, Kiryu's brain processed this before he bent down to wrap his arms around her

"And…family stick together, yes" Kiryu asked

"Absolutely brother to the end" Tifa said before Kiryu picked up something with his sensor ears

"Someone is here" Kiryu said before the two turned to the entrance to their huge room and they saw a beautiful woman with red and black hair wearing a white cloak and hood combo **(Know anyone from RWBY that fits that description?)**

"That was beautiful, Tifa what you said about family" The woman said

"Uh…thank you…I'm sorry…who are you and what are you doing in…my home" Tifa asked

"I'm sorry for coming in unannounced but I tried the doorbell" The woman said

"OH, I've been meaning to get that fixed welcome, miss" Tifa said as they shook hands

"Summer, Summer Rose" The woman introduced herself

"The leader of Team STRQ" Tifa asked

"The same, it's a real pleasure to meet you in person, miss Amaha or do you just go by Tifa" Summer asked

"Tifa's fine" Tifa answered, Summer then turned to Kiryu

"And who is this" Summer asked

"Kiryu" Kiryu answered, Summer then looked into the robot's eyes and unlike several others except for Tifa, she saw something she then reached up tot eh robot's face with her right hand and placed it on his left, metal cheek

"You're not like other machine's…are you Kiryu" Summer asked as Kiryu stared down at the woman

"No" Kiryu answered

"Your father really did a marvelous job in creating this one" Summer said

"How do you know about my dad" Tifa asked

"Tell the truth, I don't but I have read up on his work I can see why you fought so hard to keep him out of military hands" Summer answered, Tifa then motioned for Summer to take a seat with her on a nearby sofa which she did

"I'm glade at least ONE other person can see that, but more to the point of, why are you here, Miss Rose" Tifa asked

"Well I was sent here by someone who would very much like to talk to you" Summer answered

"Who" Tifa asked

"You have a three hundred and eight I.Q, who do you imagine" Summer asked, Tifa thought about it for a few seconds before answering

"Ozpin" Tifa said

"Good girl, he wants to talk to you about something that could solve your problem with general Rivers" Summer said

"And by solve you mean like temporarily or…permanently" Tifa asked

"So, you WANT the general on your tail for the rest of your life trying to take Kiryu from you" Summer said

"Please, I don't think I can take having him on my tail for the rest of my life" Tifa said

"Well he might if you keep saying no to him…someone gets a new toy and suddenly everyone HAS to have it" Summer said

"Truer words have NEVER been said" Tifa replied

"Agreed" Kiryu added

"So…what is it that Ozpin is offering…what does he want" Tifa asked

"Well, that's a bit hard to explain but I came here to tell you in person that if you accept Ozpin's offer we might be able to help you get the general and the military off your case" Summer answered

"I still haven't heard what the offer IS" Tifa said

"I'm afraid I can't say more right now I wish I could but what I can say is that your talents could be used to greater effects…with the Hunters and Huntresses" Summer said

"Me…a HUNTRESS" Tifa asked

"Question if I may Miss Rose" Kiryu asked

"Please Summer, Kiryu" Summer answered

"Very well…Summer, why would Tifa becoming a huntress help ease her burden with general Rivers" Kiryu asked

"Because the Hunters and Huntresses aren't any branch of the military, therefore if Tifa is a Huntress" Summer started before Tifa got the idea

"They…they can't legally touch me…my gods I feel like such an IDIOT for not thinking of it earlier" Tifa said

"A stressful or agitated mind can't think clearly it's understandable why you have been like that" Kiryu said

"Well, there's my answer" Tifa muttered

"Short end of the stick Tifa, Ozpin and others read up on you, your skills in tinkering, your intellect and your brother and they believe that your abilities will be most useful to this team that we're putting together" Summer explained

"And this team who exactly in on it" Tifa asked

"Others who are JUST like you, specially gifted and unique and ones that we believe can do some real good when together…all I ask is for you to simply listen to what Ozpin has to say and then decide for yourself that is if it' okay with you and Kiryu" Summer explained, Tifa then looked at Kiryu

"What do you think bro" Tifa asked

"Why do you ask me" Kiryu asked

"Personally, I think we should but I won't if you think that's a good idea" Tifa answered, Kiryu then looked at Summer

"I won't tell you what you should do Kiryu, no one can you have to decide for yourself" Summer told Kiryu who thought about it for a few seconds before he answered

"Where are we going" Kiryu asked

"Well, you heard my brother where to, Summer" Tifa asked Summer who smiled

**(A little bit later)**

Summer was outside on her scroll with Ozpin

"Ozpin, I think you'll be pleased to know that Tifa and her brother are eager to join" Summer said

"Brother, there's no record of a sibling in her files" Ozpin said

"Her robot, Kiryu to her he IS her brother" Summer replied

"So, I assume that her "brother" will be joining her" Ozpin asked

"He said in his own words "wherever my sister goes, I follow" he may not be flesh and blood but to Tifa, he's more than gears and metal and it's really sweet to see them with such a close bond" Summer said

"It's refreshing to say the least, he should make an invaluable member to the team as an asset" Ozpin said

"We'll be heading out in a couple of hours see you soon Ozpin" Summer replied before hanging up

**I hope you guys liked it and I will see you in the next chapter**

**But until then here is the bio for Tifa Amaha**

**(Smokescreen escape)**

**Tifa Amaha (The gamer)**

**Kingdom of origin: Sumona (A kingdom comfortably situated in a valley where two, legendary warriors fought with such overwhelming ferocity and power the aftermath of their conflict created the valley the kingdom resides in)**

**Former video game world champion**

**Youngest member of the team**

**308 I.Q**

**Expert hacker and mechanic**

**"Technopathy" Semblance (In the event that Kiryu is blown or ripped into pieces, Tifa can use her semblance to manipulate his robotic parts, moving them if they were her own limbs this is handy for catching foes by surprise but she can only control them if they are within 20 meters of her vicinity and she can only use this semblance for a limited amount of time because doing to drains her strength quickly)**

**Battle robot "Kiryu" (A robotic organism that is so technologically advanced that it can adapt to human behavior through interaction, observation and question, created by Tifa's late father, she inherited Kiryu through her father's will to protect her from harm and aid her in her endeavors making him an incredible asset to her and the S.F team)**

**8 Ft tall**

**500 pounds**

**Humanoid exoskeleton frame**

**Physically tallest of the S.F team**

**Kiryu's capabilities:**

**Incredibly durable metal body**

**Immense physical strength (Can lift 30 tons)**

**Enhanced jumping (Can leap 30 feet in the air)**

**Features:**

**Cockpit (To protect Tifa when in the field)**

**Bat ear-like satellite dishes on head (Long-ranged sensor capabilities)**

**Deployable drones (Equipped with an antenna system and machine gun turrets also grants Kiryu near-360-degree vision)**

**Collapsible wings with thrusters (Used for short-ranged flight capabilities and can fly up to Mach 5 speeds)**

**Optics (Can see in the dark, telescopic vision and thermal vision)**

**Quantum cell power source (Kiryu's power system is incredibly powerful and can effortlessly power Kiryu's entire body for over 200 years)**

**Gadgets:**

**Flairs (To counter lock-on weapons)**

**EMP projectiles (To temporarily short out electronics)**

**Weapons:**

**Ion blaster (Fires a concentrated beam of energy)**

**Energy sabers (Super-heated to cut through super tough armor)**

**Chest missile launchers (10 shots before having to reload)**

**Shotgun cannon shoulders (10 shots before having to reload)**

**Extending arm blades (Equipped with 10,000-volt tasers for an extra kick)**

**Later's ****NINJA VANISH**

**(Smokescreen escape)**


	5. Chapter 5 The mutant

**(A smokescreen is seen and a great, golden dragon flies out of it, breathing fire before it turns in a barrel roll formation then turns into a man made entirely of gold with one Perfect Sharingan eye, the other a Rinnegan eye and a third eye on his forehead)**

**Long live the KING**

**What's up everyone and I hope your all having a great day and staying healthy and safe during these hard times, last time we were introduced to Tifa Amaha and Kiryu, who will we be introduced to this time, let's find out**

Chapter 5 The mutant

**(Back with the mysterious figures)**

"You MUST be joking, THAT'S better than a princess, a CHILD" One of the males said

"A little girl with an I.Q of three hundred and eight and the ONLY robotic organism in the world with artificial intelligence" The figure who suggested Tifa replied

"I hate to admit this, I real do but he has a point we already have candidates with strength and skill but those two factors can only care one so far, wits and smarts are just as important and it's what the S.F team needs" A female figure said

"And I'm looking at her record right now I must say it's rather interesting" A male figure said

"And" Another male figure asked

"Although she may have only shown her strategy prowess in her days as the…champion of the entertainment world they were near-flawless according to more seasoned competitors for her title, they were absolutely brilliant so she is a strategist which is always a good thing" The same male figure answered

"And let us not forget Kiryu, her robotic "brother" as she calls him" A male figure said

"Equipped with a wide array of weapons, functions and tools to aid in their endeavors, the Silver hawks even called them the best duo in Sumona, Kiryu is highly advanced and not so long ago the duo managed to take on well over thirty Grimm…they are impressive together" A female figure said

"Then it's settled, Tifa Amaha is a prime candidate for the S.F program which brings us to the next suggestion and" A male figure was about to say

"He is not just another candidate but a PRIME candidate, one of the most dedicated and capable, young men I have ever had the pleasure of training" A male figure said as he pulled up the file

**(Atlas, AceOps personal gym)**

The AceOps the best Huntsmen and Huntresses in the Atlas kingdom they were trained for years to get where they are but only one of them was just thrown into the mix, this was Hector Hadvar, a Faunus but not in the traditional sense he woke up early every morning, it was currently four-thirty in the morning, the usual time he gets up and old habit of his **(Hector is a Faunus but he was born a human, his story is that he was kidnapped by an unknown organization and he was experimented on, turned him into something that has never existed in the world, a human who was turned into a Faunus but not a Faunus of the animal kingdom but one of the insect kingdom, Hector is a white male with blue eyes and black hair, standing at 5 Ft 10 In tall and of average weight, but unlike everyone else he has this exoskeleton-like armor around his upper torso, thighs and forearms and he has a total of SIX ARMS a pair on the back of his shoulders and two under his primary arms he also has prehensile feet like Beast of the X-Men)** Hector was doing pullups with his left, primary hand and he would switch the grip to his right, primary hand and repeat this every time he pulled up, his shoulder arms were benching big, lifting weights while the arms under his primary arms were lifting up heavy bell weights, he was wearing a sleeveless shirt and workout pants

"One hundred and ten, one hundred and eleven, one hundred and twelve, one hundred and thirteen" Hector counted as he continued his pull ups until he heard the doors to the gym open, he then looked to see his fellow teammate, Harriet walk in

"Morning Harriet" Hector greeted her without stopping his workout

"Normal routine as usual I see" Harriet replied as she walked up to him with a breakfast bar in her hand

"What can I say, from the way I was trained getting up early is a habit" Hector said

"Get your buggy ass down here and eat your breakfast" Harriet told him, Hector rolled his eyes before he dropped from the pullup bar and put all the weights down before taking the breakfast bar from Harriet and opening it

"Anyone else up yet" Hector asked before biting into the breakfast bar

"Clover, Vine, Elm and Marrow are about…ten minutes from getting up thought I get my ass out of bed myself" Harriet answered

"Why not join me for some early morning workout then" Hector asked

"Last time I did that I was sore in places I don't wanna mention for weeks" Harriet answered

**(And no, they didn't "do it" with each other if that's what you're wondering, that was when they worked out a lot)**

"Are those the places where you don't like boys to stare at" Hector asked

"Hmmmm, not ALL the boys…I like it when you stare at it" Harriet replied, Hector cracked a small smile

"You sure you won't join me for a workout" Hector asked, Harriet then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close to her face

"I got something else in mind to do with our ten minutes, COME HERE" Harriet said before she clamped her lips onto his in a kiss and Hector wrapped two pairs of arms around her, the two of them have been in a secret relationship for a long while and no one knew about it since it was against the rules for romantic attachments, only the members of their team knew about it and Clover made them swear to keep it under wraps

**(Ten minutes later, break area)**

In the break room all was quiet for now, the AceOps doing their own thing, Clover was reading a book, Marrow was playing a game on his scroll, Elm was watching a bit of TV, Harriet was running on a treadmill and Vine and Hector was playing chess

"Knight to E five" Vine called as the chess pieces automatically moved to where Vine commanded **(Think of wizard's chess from Harry Potter but with technology)**

"Queen to E five" Hector called as his piece moved to the spot and took Vine's knight piece

"Hmm" Vine muttered

"That's check Vine" Hector called

"Is it too late to ask for mercy" Vine asked

"What's the score now" Marrow asked Clover, referring to how many times the two have played chess

"Over the course of five years, about a hundred matches, fifty wins for both Vine and Hector" Clover answered before turning a page in his book

"He's about as lucky as you are Clover" Elm told Clover

"Somehow I think it's more attribute to him being taught by Winter and the general than luck" Harriet said, Hector after arriving in Atlas he was taken under the wing of both Winter Schnee and General Ironwood, personally trained by both of them given his uniqueness they took it upon themselves to train him

"Who's to say it ain't a little of both" Hector asked

"That's what I call being too confident, bug boy" Harriet called him by her pet name for him

"It's not overconfident when you got the grit to back it up wabbit" Hector called back with his pet name for her, she then deactivated and got off the treadmill

"Oh, you DID NOT just call me wabbit" Harriet asked

"Yes…yes, I did, got something to say about it" Hector asked before Harriet ran at him with her speed and they both went flying onto the ground before they started play struggling, Hector accidentally kicked the chess pieces into the air with his foot, Vine then reacted and managed to catch them all with his aura hands as the lovers struggled on the ground

"TAKE IT BACK, TAKE IT BACK" Harriet yelled as she laughed

"YOU GOTTA MAKE ME WABBIT" Hector called before he restrained her with four of his six arms, she struggled to get free, but he was stronger than her

"GAH, AH…oh COME ON" Harriet said as she continued to struggle

"Tap out" Hector told her

"Never" She answered, Hector then raised his last pair of hands and wiggled his fingers in a tickling-like motion

"You still ticklish" He asked her

"No, NO" Harriet said before he started tickling her, she started laughing hysterically

"I gotta say since Hectors been here, Harriet's been more relaxed and less" Marrow was about to say

"Serious" Elm asked

"Tense" Vine asked

"Yes, to both" Marrow said

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, I GIVE, I GIVE" Harriet called before Hector let her go and they both got to their feet

"How come you always win" Harriet asked

"Because I got six arms…and your ticklish" Hector said

"Your lucky your so cute otherwise I'd kick your buggy ass" Harriet told him then the door opened to show Winter and Ironwood

"ATTENTION, GENERAL ON DECK" Clover announced as all the AceOps dropped what they were doing and stood up like soldiers

"At ease" Ironwood called, the AceOps relaxed

"What can we do for today you sir" Clover asked Ironwood

"Hector, step forth" Ironwood said, Hector then walked over to him

"Yes sir" Hector said

"Son, there's something I need to discuss with you but…in private, would you join me in my office" Ironwood asked Hector

"Of course, sir but if I may ask, why didn't you just call over the intercom instead of walking all the way here" Hector asked

"I wanted to come here myself and tell you myself, shall we" Ironwood asked as he motioned out of the room, Hector then turned to the AceOps

"I'll be back guys" Hector told them as he walked out followed by Winter

"Wonder what the general wants with Hector" Elm asked

"Don't know but it must be important for him to walk down here and ask him face to face" Clover said

"You…don't think it's anything bad, do you" Marrow asked, this made Harriet shutter a bit

*Does he…KNOW about us* Harriet asked in her mind

"Probably wants to promote him, after all he has been one of our best for a while now" Marrow said, Harriet then shook her head

*That's what it probably is* Harriet said

"Come on…we should get to our normal routine before we have an earful from the general" Clover told his team

**(With Ironwood and Hector)**

Ironwood took Hector to his office where he offered him some coffee

"So, what's this about general" Hector asked, Ironwood then motioned for him to take a seat which he did

"Hector do you remember the day we took you in" Ironwood asked

"Remember…how can I forget general, you and Winter found me after…you know, you both took me in, gave me a place, unlike everyone else you saw something more than just a freak of nature" Hector said before taking a sip of his coffee

"You were a boy who needed someone to help you, we help people it's what we do" Winter told him

"Now look at you son, one of if not THE best Huntsman in all of Atlas" Ironwood said

"I had great teachers but general, what is this about…am I in trouble" Hector asked

"No, no, nothing like that son but believe me this IS important" Ironwood said before nodding to Winter who sealed the room, making it so anything said in the room wasn't gonna be heard

*Man, this must be serious if he's gotta use the privacy windows* Hector said in his mind

"Hector, what I'm about to tell you is…classified, VERY…classified, so in other words" Ironwood was about to say

"Speak a word of this and my bug ass is grass" Hector asked, making Winter smirk and Ironwood chuckle

"You got it, now Hector a few…associates of mine are let's say looking for special talent to be apart of a team…a very, unique team" Ironwood said

"Unique" Hector asked

"Yes, you aren't the only unique person in the world but I won't drag out the point here, son, what these associates are trying to do is put together a team…and they want you to be apart of it" Ironwood said

"To do what, general" Hector asked

"I'm afraid that's also classified information until you agree to join" Ironwood said

"Why ask me though" Hector asked

"Because no one in Atlas is like you, Hector, you have strengths that everyone else doesn't have and from the little information that the general has given me you would be an invaluable member" Winter told Hector

"In short terms Hector, this team…will only consist of the BEST of the best and you are the best student I have ever had the pleasure of training" Ironwood said

"I'm already part of a team" Hector replied, Ironwood took a few seconds to get his thoughts together about what he wanted to say next

"As much as it pains me to say this Hector, but the AceOps compared to the individuals that are being assembled into this team are mere children" Ironwood, Hector and Winter were stunned, the AceOps are Ironwood's pride and joy to say that this team will be more than them is evidence of its rarity

"Not…that I'm agreeing to this sir but what exactly is the purpose of this team" Hector asked

"Like I said, I can't reveal much until you agree to join but believe me when I tell you this son" Ironwood said before putting a hand on Hector's right shoulder

"This team is of the utmost importance and they need someone with your skills, your strength and with your particular abilities, those skills and you have been a most welcomed asset to the AceOps but…I think you can be more than what you are now son" Ironwood told him

"What if I don't wanna be more, what if I like who I am now, AceOps are like an extended family to me I can trust them, they don't judge me" Hector said

"If you never become more than what you are then you'll never find out what your truly capable of, Hector" Winter told him

"I think I heard that from Vine once" Hector said

"Him and Winter have a point Hector…I need you to trust me on this one not just as your commanding officer but also as a friend" Ironwood told him, hector thought about it for a minute, he owed the general and Winter everything, they took him in, sheltered him, trained him, gave him a place and introduced him to not only the AceOps but also Harriet, Hector sighed before answering

"Alright general, I'll…see what they're about" Hector answered

"That's my boy" Ironwood said

"Should I pack anything" Hector asked

"Only if you insist on staying with the people we've gathered and although I hope you will the choice is strictly up to you, my boy we leave in ten minutes" Ironwood said

"And my team" Hector asked

"I'm sorry to say Hector but you can't tell them anything I have told you…we can't risk it, you understand don't you" Ironwood asked

"I…y-yes sir, I understand" Hector answered

"Your dismissed then" Ironwood told him, Hector saluted the general and Winter before leaving

"You think that he'll choose the AceOps over this new team your putting together" Winter asked Ironwood

"You know how close he is to them, Winter…who knows but I hope that he does join the team" Ironwood replied before he called someone on his scroll

"Yes" A male voice called from the other side of the line

"Hector is coming…but he is very close to the AceOps, I can only hope that he sees the potential in what we're trying to do" Ironwood said

"The pendulum of fate can swing in many different ways all we can do is hope that it swings in our favor" The man on the other side of the scroll said

**And that is another wrap people but before we end the chapter here is the information on Hector**

**Hector Hadvar (The mutant Faunus)**

**Kingdom of origin: Atlas**

**Best friend of Penny**

**Member of the AceOps**

**Unnaturally created incest-like Faunus**

**Trained personally by Winter Schnee and General Ironwood**

**"Storm breaker" (A cross-shaped device that rests on Hector's back that has multiple, built-in functions such as a double-barrel grenade launcher, a machine gun, a rocket launcher and has extendable containers for various types of Dust crystals should any are needed)**

**Explosive, concussive sound, flash bang, black smoke, sticky goo, oil slick, knockout gas, E.M.P, stunning shock and tear gas**

**Blinding mines (Can be attached to any surface and once triggered by motion the bomb releases blinding powder to temporarily blind foes)**

**"Pheromone" Semblance (Hectors Semblance allows him to secret a special type of pheromone from his body and has an effect based on the gender of a target, for a male it numbs their muscle movements and makes their minds disoriented but in larger doses causes temporary paralyzes while females become infatuated with Hector and are less violent towards him but when exposed to a larger dose of pheromones they will answer any question he asks them only those with strong minds can resist this otherwise usually a slap to the face or physical trauma will break them out of their trance-like state)**

**Unique mutations: (Due to being experimented on, Hector has gone through a series of mutations that grant him uncommon abilities)**

**Exoskeleton (Hector has an exoskeleton-like outer armor that is tough enough to withstand a blow from a battle Mech and non-armor piercing rounds)**

**Strength (Hector is very strong, capable of lifting and throwing giant boulders ten times his size)**

**Speed (Hector can easily keep pace with cars)**

**Extra appendages (Hector's experiments gave him a total six arms)**

**Prehensile feet (Hector's feet are capable of being used as an extra pair of hands)**

**Rapid burrowing (Hector can burrow through solid stone and cinder block with incredible ease)**

**Jumping (Hector can jump almost 4 stories high)**

**Stingers (Hector's lowest set of arms can extend foot-long stingers useful for close-quarters combat or handy for surprise attacks)**

**Sensing (When Hector's feet are touching the ground, he can feel the vibrations in the earth whenever something moves on it and has a fifteen-feet range)**

**Until next time people, I hope you all stay safe and healthy**

**NINJA VANISH**


	6. Chapter 6 The legacy

**(A smokescreen is seen and a great, golden dragon flies out of it, breathing fire before it turns in a barrel roll formation then turns into a man made entirely of gold with one Perfect Sharingan eye, the other a Rinnegan eye and a third eye on his forehead)**

**Long live the KING**

**Hello everyone and welcome back, I hope your all staying safe and healthy during these difficult times and I hope you are all enjoying the Summer**

**This is Creativity is king here with more S.F Chronicles chapters and the previous candidates were awesome in their own right but this next one is probably gonna be a shock to you hard-core RWBY fans out there**

**But without any further delay, let's hope into it**

Chapter 6 The legacy

**(Back with the mysterious people)**

"Atlas's prized Huntsman" One of the males said

"Hector Hadvar, born in Atlas stolen from his parents…oh gods" One of the females said

"What is it" One of the other females asked

"This was the one who was subjected to intense, physical augmentation…the things that the reports said was done to him…poor boy" The previous female said

"He's not poor anymore ever since he was taken in by General Ironwood and trained by both him and his top lieutenant, Winter Schnee he has since turned into one of the best members of the AceOps" A male figure said

"And those augmentations don't come without some benefits, he's stronger, faster, tougher, can hit harder and jump higher than any enemy that he's encountered…I think he'll be an excellent member to S.F" Another male figure said

"And you consider that better than an assassin, a princess and a mutant" One of the females asked

"Don't forget one dame good fighter, so far we have a versatile team" One of the males said

"But where's the factor that guarantees this team will succeed at all" The same female said

"Is there a point in your objection or do you have someone in mind" A male asked

"I have the perfect person in mind and his family line is most reliable to perform" The female said with a smirk of confidence

"And who is that" A male asked, the female then pulled up the next candidates file

"The grandson of a legend but there's good news and bad news" The female answered

"Which is" One of the males asked

"He won't be exactly easy to get to…I believe that we should send the Branwen girl and Taiyang Long to handle this one" The female answered, which caught the attention of the group

"He's that elusive" One of the males asked

"No…that dangerous" The same female answered **(DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUUN)**

**(Tangu forest, Near Vale)**

The Tangu forest, sister of the Emerald forest near Beacon one of the thickest forests in the world and one of the most dangerous forests on the surface of Remnant but believe it or not it was once the home of people who didn't have anywhere else to go or were abandoned but with the growing Grimm things didn't go so well for them so it has long since been abandoned but one person still dares to venture into and even live in the forest, the very same person that Raven and her ex-lover Taiyang were now walking through the forest to find

"Are they sure this…kid is even here" Raven asked

"The sources say that he is and one of them even stated his life on it, so they're pretty sure" Taiyang answered

"This kid better be worth the effort we're putting into finding him" Raven said

"A woman of little faith Raven…don't you trust your friends" Taiyang asked, she paused

"I trust our team don't I isn't that enough" Raven asked

"If that was all you trusted me with, you wouldn't have been swept into my bedroom" Taiyang replied, making Raven blush a bit

"I thought you SAID you weren't gonna mention that anymore it was ONE time" Raven said

"No one can hear us out here and besides, you trusted me enough didn't you" Taiyang asked, Raven looked at him and stared for a second or two before she sighed

"You see, if you trusted me like that then you can trust our friends and he's not really much of a kid have you read the reports on him with as much fear the local people have of him he should be older than us both" Taiyang replied, he then felt like eyes were upon him, he stopped and looked to see on top of a treetop was a cloaked figure

"Raven" Taiyang said, she then stopped and saw what he was looking at

"Yeah, I see it…you better talk, your better at that then I am" Raven said

"Excuse me can you help us here, we're looking for someone named Vali Calavera, do you know where we can find him" Taiyang asked **(Now hard-core RWBY fans…who else do we know who has the last name Calavera?) **however the figure in the trees didn't answer

"Silent type, eh" Taiyang asked, Raven then stepped up

"Do you know where he is" Raven asked, still no answer, the cloaked figure then jumped down and landed across from the pair, at least thirty feet

"Won't you talk with us or" Taiyang was about to ask before the cloaked figure looked like it was shooting needles from its mouth at the two, Raven reacted and blocked the needles with her sword

"I don't think this one's gonna be helpful" Raven said as she charged at the figure

"RAVEN, WAIT" Taiyang tried to stop her but she was about to slash at the figure before something grabbed Raven's swinging arm, she looked to see a whip-like line grab it as the figure in front of her jumped back up to the treetops, Raven and Taiyang looked to see another cloaked figure step out of hiding, Raven cut the line to free herself only for her charging path towards the new figure to be blocked by what looked like a sudden ice wall spawn out of nowhere

"What the" Raven asked as the earth started to rumble like something was coming up from the ground when it was about to

"WATCH OUT" Taiyang yelled as he ran and shoved Raven out of the way of something that came out from under the ground, it looked like a man but it had a Venus fly trap-like jaw spawning from its shoulders that resembled a huge pair of jaws but because of the thick treetops preventing most of the sunlight from illuminating the area the two Hunter's couldn't see the figure clearly

"What is that…some kind of Grimm" Taiyang asked

"No, that thing looks too human to be a Grimm" Raven answered before another figure came up from behind the figure in front of the two and jumped off said figures back before it attacked them with what looked like a triple-bladed scythe, swinging at Taiyang but he used his gauntlet-like weapons to block the blows while another figure charged at Raven from its cloak looked like some kind of serrated sash weapon came from under the cloak and attacked Raven with several, fast stabbing attacks to which she blocked but despite her attacks it easily dodged her swings with her sword before it had her against a tall tree to which the figure attacking her unfolded it's left arm and it looked like a spiraling drill was attached to the right forearm and thrusted it at Raven only for her to barrel roll out of the attack the drill then easily cut down the tree it hit, shredding it into splinters

"Tai, these things are for sure NOT Grimm" Raven said meanwhile Taiyang was still dodging attacks from the figure wielding the triple-bladed scythe

"You can say THAT again" Taiyang replied before he grabbed and tossed the figure over him and it hit a tree hard, it landed on the ground only for it to get back up so easily as if the impact from the tree meant nothing and then symbols on the blade of the weapon glowed a bright, orange color, it then swung the weapon and sent several fireballs towards Taiyang, he then did several backflips to dodge them

"Dust…Grimm can't use Dust" Taiyang muttered before he felt something coming towards him he reacted quickly enough to dodge what was coming at him which was an arrow, he looked up to see another cloaked figure armed with a bow and arrow set, it then shot at Taiyang again only for him to block them with his wrists **(Kind of like how Wonder Woman does with her bracelets)** it was backing him up against a tree where the figure that was shooting at him suddenly spewed something from its mouth which came out at a fast pace and trapped him it looked like silk but as Taiyang tried to free himself he found it to be useless

"GGGGGR, AAAAH WHAT THE HELL IS THIS STUFF" Taiyang yelled, what he was trying to break through the silk-like substance he felt like he was trying to pull apart strains of steel, meanwhile Raven was surrounded by the cloaked figures, four of them were closing in on her

"Come on…I'll take you all on" Raven said before melodious music was heard as another figure stepped into the frame, this one was playing what looked like a flute made of bone suddenly Raven started to feel woozy

"Wh…what is…h-happening" Raven tried to say as she felt like her senses were being dulled by the sound of the flute itself, suddenly she stepped in something, it wrapped around her ankles and hoisted her off the ground, dangling her upside down, she looked up and saw a rope was wrapped around her, she was about to cut it when the bow-wielding figure suddenly shot the sword out of her hand which dug into the ground

"GAAH, you assholes better LET me down or so help me I'll kick your asses so hard you won't be able to seat down for a month" Raven threatened, the figures then looked among each other and this strange, clicking sound was heard as if they were…talking to each other

"Listen, we didn't come here to start trouble…we just wanted to talk to Vali Calavera" Taiyang tried to reason with them, more clicking sound was heard

"What are you saying" Taiyang asked the figures before they saw another cloaked figure come from behind a tree, this figure walked over to the Hunter and Huntress

"Who are you" Taiyang asked the new figure

"Why are you searching for Vali" The figure asked

"You speak English" Taiyang asked

"Why wouldn't I" The figure asked

"Well, these assholes don't all they do it click" Raven said

"I wouldn't call my friends that, they're very…sensitive" The figure said

"Some friends you got they fight like Hunters but somehow I get the feeling they're something more" Taiyang said, the figure then removed his cloak to show who he is **(A man with mixed skin, white hair that reached in-between his shoulder blades and who was wearing what looked like Madara Uchiha's armor and opened sandals from "Naruto shippuden" over it was a slick, trench coat and a slick pair of glasses with red lenses)**

"Very perceptive, Hunter" The man said

"You…your him aren't you…you're Vali Calavera" Taiyang asked

"Not likely probably just some bandit or a rouge Hunter besides he doesn't have" Raven was about to say before the guy removed his slick shades off to show the one trait that confirmed that this person is the person they were looking for…he has SILVER EYES this is indeed Vali Calavera **(Now who else do we know that has silver eyes?)**

"You know me, but I don't know either of you" Vali said before he nodded at one of the figures who let Raven down, one of the hooded figures then cut Taiyang down

"But I am curious as to why you are here in my home" Vali asked the two hunters

"We came here looking for you" Raven answered

"I figured that but WHY" Vali asked

"That's um…a little complicated" Taiyang answered

"Then I'm leaving" Vali said

"We came all this way to find your ass and we're not leaving till" Raven was about to way before ice spikes emerged from the ground in front of her stopping her in her tracks

"Wrong answer, now either tell me the real reason your both here or I'm out of here" Vali said

"Alright, alright, just…hold on please" Taiyang, Vali then turned back to the two Hunters

"Well…I'm listening" Vali said

**(An explanation later)**

Vali listened carefully to what he was told even though he heard what they were saying his gut instinct said something else

"So, let me get this straight, these high-rolling players who you can't name…are looking for special people to…what, join a secret hockey team or something" Vali asked

"It's more complicated than that" Taiyang said

"Point is kid we need people like you with your…particular skills" Raven said, Vali was silent a second or two before he spoke

"You both wanna know something funny" Vali asked them, neither Raven nor Taiyang said anything as they waited for the answer

"When I was a kid I hade this…thing I could do and because of it people drove me away" Vali said as he started taking the cloaks off the figures to show what they were, they looked like life-sized puppets made of seasoned oak and metal beautifully crafted down to the finest details, the first was a male-looking puppet with a second head behind the first head both had white hair

"They called what I did witchery because they had never seen anything like it" Vali continued as he revealed the next cloaked figure it was a female-like puppet with small horns on her head and dressed I a Kimono-like dress

"So, they thought I was some-kind of a warlock…even when I tried to explain it was my semblance…they didn't listen" Vali continued as he unveiled the next puppet which was male with six arms and a spider-like face

"They're…they're" Taiyang tried to say

"Puppets" Raven said

"Very special puppets, I designed them myself and when it came down to it they were and still are the only ones I can rely on" Vali said as he unveiled the next one which was the one who hung up Raven by the rope, looked like a spider-monkey puppet with a rope-launching weapon built into its back

"So after the people of my village drove me out, I made this place my home where we could just live our lives…anyone or anything that came after us…well" Val said as he unveiled the last two puppets, one was a female with fiery red robes on wielding a triple-bladed scythe weapon and the final one was a male with a Venus flytrap-like mouth sprouting from it' shoulders and had light blue and white robes wrapped around it's waists covering it's legs

"It goes without saying that we can handle our own" Vali said

"Cute tory but why tell us" Raven asked

"Ask yourselves Hunters, why would I fight for people who hate and despise me for what I can do" Vali asked

"That's hardly fair judgment" Taiyang said

"Tell that to the people who hate me for what I can do" Vali said

"Then prove em wrong…change their opinions on you, you know be something like your grandmother was" Raven said

"How do you know about my grandmother" Vali asked

"We got friends, Vali but the thing is that you got an opportunity here to change people opinions about you" Taiyang said, Vali thought about it for a minute

"Your grandmother was one of the greatest Vali, you can be to" Taiyang added

"Why should I trust the pair of you" Vali asked, suddenly Vali felt something vibrating in his trench coat, he pulled it out and it was a scroll and he saw the ide label on it

"What is this, only two people have my scroll number" Vali asked

"You would be surprised how persuasive our friends are" Taiyang said

"You want your reason why you should help us…she can give you a few" Raven added, Vali then answered his scroll

"Vali" A female voice called from the other side Vali hesitated before speaking

"Grandma" Vali answered

**(A little later)**

"Y-yes grandma…no grandma, I understand adios" Vali said before hanging up his scroll, Vali then turned back to the two Hunters

"Well" Raven asked

"Alright…I'll do it…but I won't like it" Vali said

**Vali Calavera (The silver-eyed puppet master)**

**Kingdom of origin: Vale**

**A genius at designing puppets**

**Grandson of legendary Grimm reaper (OH YEAH BABY!)**

**Usually hides his silver eyes behind his signature shades**

**"Puppet brigade" (Specially made puppets of Vali's design, nine puppets each armed with their own special modifications, weapons and capabilities)**

**"Puppetry" Semblance (A very rare Semblance where the user creates a near-invisible line of aura energy from their fingertips which connect to the puppets they wish to control, usually it takes wither two or all fingers on a hand to control one puppet, highly skilled users can control ten puppets, one for each finger the user has but while this is a very useful ability to have it is also very risky seeing as how the puppeteer becomes a target because all the actions of the puppets depend on the controller so if they are taken out then the puppets become useless)**

**Current puppets:**

**Double trouble (A conjoined set of puppets that have a near 360 degree of vision, the read head has a long-reaching long-like whip that is laced with a paralyzing venom while the front head can shoot out sharp needles like a machine gun, the right arm can separate into several, serrated whips and the left arm is shaped like a huge drill that can break through extremely tough defenses)**

**Vertigo (A female puppet equipped with a flute that can make others lose their sense of balance with vertigo or release, ultra-sonic sound blasts, from her waist can also spawn a long, tail-like serrated sash for close-ranged combat)**

**Tarantula (A six-armed puppet armed equipped with a bow for incredible accuracy and perception from a long-range, it's also equipped with fire, smoke and explosive arrows it can also produce a sticky spider webs from its fingertips or spew it from the mouth to trap and ensnare foes)**

**Mimic (A puppet that walks on four legs that can project false images of people like illusions, it can also move and swing around like a spider monkey, it can fire from it's back a rope-dart-like weapon that can be used as a grapple line or dig into enemies)**

**Sage of fire (A female puppet that is infused with fire dust and can use said dust for all manner of fiery attacks, this puppet can also combine with the Sage of ice puppet to create a deadly fused puppet, this puppet also wields triple-bladed scythe weapon)**

**Sage of ice (The brother of the Sage of fire puppet that is infused with ice dust and can use said dust for all manner of icy attacks, like it's sister it can combine with its sibling puppet, this puppet also wields has a Venus-flytrap-like extensions that originate from the shoulders and can be used as a huge set of jaws that can break through metal)**

**Future puppets:**

**Graviton (A puppet infused with gravity Dust that can pull people and objects towards it, repel them including projectile attacks, force opponents to float in the air, pen them to the ground or create an orb of intense, gravitation pull sort of like a miniature black hole)**

**Grappler (A puppet made from special metal that has a rather strange metallic alloy that when upon making contact with a person that's surrounded by an Aura energy shield, the metal slowly starts draining away the Aura energy of the person it's holding until the Aura shield is drained away forcing the target to make a new one and the energy the puppet absorbs can be converted into powerful shockwaves of energy)**

**Reaper (Vali's strongest puppet, modeled after his legendary grandmother "The Grimm reaper", humanoid female in shape and figure, it's right hand palm can shoot out highly pressurized water that can cut through concrete with ease while the other palm can discharge electricity bolts or give an enemy a nasty shock if they're too close, from the lower backs extend out , five bladed, fan-like weapons that are used for vicious, spinning attacks and it's mouth can open up to show a generate and launch a powerful beam of energy that can obliterate a large Grimm in a single shot but can only be used once a day)**

**Silver eye abilities:**

**Turning Grimm to stone**

**Temporary blind Grimm**

**Vaporize Grimm with a glance**

**Can sense when Grimm are nearby**

**Temporary negate the special abilities of Grimm**

**I hope you all liked my surprise I set up for ya'll**

**Don't forget to keep on the lookout for future chapters and I hope you all stay healthy and safe this Summer**

**Until then however**

**NINJA VANISH!**

**(Smokescreen escape)**


	7. Chapter 7 The Toxicologist

**(A smokescreen is seen and a great, golden dragon flies out of it, breathing fire before it turns in a barrel roll formation then turns into a man made entirely of gold with one Perfect Sharingan eye, the other a Rinnegan eye and a third eye on his forehead)**

**Long live the KING**

**Aloha everyone and I hope everything is okay out there in the world despite this C-virus thing running around and welcome back to the next chapter of my S.F chronicles, I hope you are all liking this as much as I am but without further delay let's get right into the story behind the next member of the S.F team**

Chapter 7 The Toxicologist

**(Back with the mysterious people)**

"Vali Calavera, the grandson of the legendary Grimm reaper herself" One of the females said

**(And to those out there who are having a bit of trouble saying Vali's name it's pronounced "Vol-Lee")**

"Surprising…I didn't think that she had any children, let alone grandchildren" One of the males said

"Vali is certainly well-gifted for the job he has a genius level skill for crafting his combat puppets" The woman that proposed Vali's enrollment said

"Puppets…did you say PUPPETS" One of the males asked her

"Yes, puppets" She answered

"So, you brought in a performer to help us with…CHILDREN'S TOYS" The man said

"I would hardly call these puppets children's toys" The woman replied as she brought up images of the puppets Vali used on holoimage

"These toys as you called them managed to get the better of two members of Team STRQ…Hunters trained by Professor Ozpin himself, Vali's puppets are not to be underestimated" The woman said

"Hmm, he has quite a talent for crafting puppets with battle applications…I've never seen anything like this before" Another man said

"At any rate, I believe that Vali's particular skills would suit the S.F team perfectly, let's move onto the next candidate" One of the other males said

"Which brings us to someone who I would like to suggest someone who has a particular set of skills" A male said

"Who might that be" A female asked, the man then showed the possible next recruit and it was a rather significate shock to the others

"Are you out of your MIND" One male asked

"What in the name of ALL that is holy would you ever think that this PERSON would help us" A female asked

"Because this PERSON has something that no one else does" The man who suggested the recruit answered

**(Menagerie)**

Behold Menagerie island, seemingly the ONLY place on Remnant where Faunus's can be themselves and not be ridiculed or looked down on, the entire settlement was under the guidance and leadership of the Belladonna family Ghira and his beloved wife Kali but things seemed to grow intense due to the fact that the White Fang was trying to get Ghira's support but luckily for both parties they had a reasonable voice in the middle all three companies were talking in the office of Ghira where he was meeting Sienna Khan leader of the White Fang along with her right hand, Adam Torus

"How many times must I say this, we wish to live in peace that is why we don't want any part of this senseless war" Ghira said

"So you stay here while your people, YOUR OWN RACE is mistreated, disrespected or worse female Faunus's raped, children sold into slavery, you have the potential to help us and you don't do a dame thing" Adam said as he rose from his chair

"Watch your tongue Adam" Sienna told him to which Adam then sat back down

"We are still in the Belladonna home Adam and while we are here you will show them proper respect, I apologize for Adam he can be very passionate about the cause" Sienna told Ghira and Kali

"Passionate is fine but unlike him, you know what we used to do in our youth Sienna" Kali told Sienna

"And we have sacrificed enough and shed too much blood for our conscious to bear we simply don't want to fight anymore we are safe here" Ghira said

"But for how much longer the longer we wait, the more strength our enemy gains and the stronger they become the closer we are to being enslaved and you will have to go on with your "perfect" little life knowing that YOU could have done something to prevent it" Adam said

"I said that's ENOUGH Adam" Sienna said

"What if those humans got their hands on your precious wife and defiled her in front of you or worse your beloved daughter, you probably wouldn't do anything because you're a COWARD" Adam said

"YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BASTARD" Ghira yelled as he and Adam was about to attack each other but Kali held her husband back but then something wrapped around Adam and tied him to the chair he was seating on, it then started to constrict around him, it was the next recruit for S.F, this was Ada Castiano's

**(Ada is a white snake Faunus with a seemingly flawless face, snow white, snake-like skin, her eyes are yellow with a black snake-like slit down the center, her hair was black and reached in-between her shoulder blades she also had a Chinese-like bun on the top of her head, her figure was a perfect, hourglass shape very slender kind of like the same body Mei Tsume from "Naruto" but had more on the lines of Tsunade's bosom, she wore a Kimono dress similar to Mai Shiranui's outfit that was black as the main color but had red clouds decorating it, on her feet were Samurai Jack-like sandals)**

"GAH, AH, LET ME…GO YOU GAAAAAAH" Adam yelled as what was wrapped around him constricted more silencing him, it was Ada's left arm which was super stretching and constricting around Adam

"If I were you boy, I would silence that sharp tongue of yours before you experience the pressure of an anaconda squeezing the life out of its prey" Ada told Adam before turning to a still fuming Ghira

"Now Ghira, calm yourself, this little boy doesn't know anything about what you or your wife has done and he sure as HELL…doesn't know you, but what I know is that you would do anything for your people, your wife and your daughter don't let this little boy get you rattled up" Ada told Ghira, speaking with wisdom, Ghira realized she was right and he calmed down, Sienna then cleared her throat before getting up from her seat

"Well, I can see that we have overstayed our welcome, I appreciate you for stopping this potential fight, Ada" Sienna told the snake lady

"Of course, Sienna my old friend" Ada replied

"Kali, Ghira we shall take our leave now also thank you for the tea, it was very good" Sienna told the husband and wife

"Sienna…I've got nothing against the White Fang…but if that BASTARD ever, I mean EVER…talks like that again in my presence I will PERSONALLY rip him into PIECES" Ghira growled

"I understand, Ghira he will be dealt with" Sienna said before looking at Adam who was struggling to breath under Ada's crushing constriction

"Ada would you kindly release Adam, he's starting to look a little…blue" Sienna said, Ada then looked at Adam and he really was turning a slight shade of blue

"Very well" Ada answered before releasing Adam who breathed in a huge breath of air before Sienna grabbed him by the ear and forced him to his feet

"Now before you say ANYTHING and embarrass me even further, get your ass moving Adam, NOW" Sienna growled before tossing Adam a little towards the exit to the office, he growled before he exited the room

"It was nice to see you again Ada" Sienna told Ada before she left

"You to" Ada muttered before turning to the husband and wife

"I still have no IDEA what Blake sees in that young man" Kali said

"Me neither" Ghira muttered

"Now easy you two, Blake is a grown girl and she has the right to make choices of her own ever since she became a teenager, you both knew that she was passionate about obtaining equal rights" Ada said

"We know, we know…I just wish she could see why we wanted her out of the way of the White Fang" Ghira said

"Thanks again for coming to help us Ada, we knew we could count on you" Kali told her old friend

"Anytime and anyplace where you or Ghira need me, I am always available Kali now if you both will excuse me, I have some things to do before the day is up, good day" Ada said before she bowed her head slightly and leaving the two

**(Sometime later)**

Ada visited a few stores in the settlement before walking towards the local cemetery where several people were buried only for Ada to step up to a grave with a basket under her right arm, she then sat on her knees and took out items from the basket, first was a bouquet of flowers, the second was a small stand to which she took out essence sticks to which she lit with a match before putting them on the small stand

"Happy anniversary my love" Ada said, the grave belonged to her late husband Kashi, she then felt someone walk up behind her

"How was work son" Ada asked without turning around, it was her son, Taka who looked like his mother, white, snake-like skin, yellow eyes but he had his father's hair which was chocolate brown and wearing a regular black shirt, blue pants and shoes

"It was uneventful, I brought you something" Taka told his mother as he showed her a bottle of wine along with two glasses

"Fire-brand wine" Ada asked

"Yours and dad favorite, same you two have been drinking every anniversary celebration" Taka said as he poured two glassfuls

"The kind I told you that you couldn't have" Ada asked

"Till I was twenty-one, mom I think your starting to lose track of time, I'm twenty-three" Taka said before he handed her a glass

"Are you saying my mind is slipping" Ada asked

"Of course, not mom I was just playing with ya…cheers, to dad" Taka told his mom

"To you Kashi" Ada said before they both drank, Taka then noticed that they had compony

"Uh, mom…we have a visitor" Taka said, Ada then turned to look, and she saw Summer Rose

"And who might you be young lady" Ada asked

"I'm sorry to bother you and your son, but are you Ada Castiano's" Summer Rose asked

"I am indeed" Ada answered

"I'm Summer Rose of Beacon Academy and I need to speak to you about something important" Summer told her

"About what" Taka asked

"I'm afraid that I'm only allowed to tell Ada" Summer answered

"Well, I'm fifty percent her seeing as how my mom's blood's in my veins" Taka said

"Sorry son, this is strictly for your mother" Summer said

"Taka…give us a minute or two would you" Ada asked her son

"You sure about that mom" Taka asked

"I'm sure, she seems like a descent woman" Ada answered

"Alright, I was gonna hang out with my friends after this, so I'll hang with them for a bit" Taka replied before he walked off

"Now, miss Rose tell me why you wanted to have a word with me" Ada asked

"Well, that's a bit of a tale" Summer answered

"We have time, seat down with me and why not help yourself to some wine while you tell me all about this big secret" Ada said as she poured new glasses

"Well…maybe just one" Summer said

**(An explanation later)**

"So, the leaders of the kingdoms want me of all people to help them with…whatever they need help with" Ada asked

"Yes, out of many other…special cases, you were chosen for your particular skills and talents" Summer answered

"Such as" Ada asked

"Well, for one you were once the deadliest warrior in the White Fang before you left, they called you the Toxicologist" Summer said

"I haven't gone by that title in a long time" Ada said

"I know and I know you left to raise your son with your late husband…God's bless his soul but now your services are needed again this time for something bigger than any other cause" Summer said

"What cause" Ada asked

"Well…in truth the one's I work for wouldn't want me to tell you anything until you agree to join but…from one woman to the other it has to do with a growing threat of the Grimm, they're becoming more…well, more" Summer tried to say

"Harder to handle" Ada asked

"Not just that but they're becoming more coordinated, we think they might be taking orders from someone" Summer said

"The Grimm taking orders from someone, you realize how crazy that sounds, Grimm act only on sheer instinct" Ada said

"I know that but what if those people who are suggesting such a thing ain't crazy" Summer asked, Ada paused for a few seconds

"Well…while I still say that is crazy, the threat of the Grimm IS real enough" Ada said

"Yes, and with your skills as a Toxicologist and your unique physiology I think you would be a most valuable member of our little project" Summer said

"So, what you're asking me is if I wanna help you and your people save innocent people" Ada asked

"Everyone in the world could be at risk if this crazy theory of ours isn't so crazy, please Ada…I know what happened with your husband" Summer said

"How do you know that" Ada asked

"I have friends in high places please, Ada help us" Summer said, Ada then finished up her wine before her son Taka returned

"Mom are you done talking yet, its time to head home" Taka asked his mother who paused for a second thinking about what to do, she then answered

"Taka…do you think you can handle yourself for a few days" Ada asked

"Yeah, I was about to ask you if I could spend a couple of days with the guys…why" Taka asked

"Because I've got some business to take care of" Ada answered to which Summer smiled

**BOOM baby, that is another member down, I hope you guys like her and I hope to see you guys in the next chapter oh and here's the character profile for the new recruit**

**Ada Castiano's (The Toxicologist)**

**Place of origin: Menagerie**

**White snake Faunus**

**Second oldest of the group (39 years old)**

**A master in Alchemy and Chemistry**

**Was once the White Fang's most deadliest warrior**

**Closest friend of the Belladonna family and Sienna Khan**

**Uses the sensually distracting arts of Kunoichi in battle (Especially against males) **

**Dubbed by many Faunus and even human men as the "The most desirable woman alive"**

**Natural abilities:**

**Night vision eyes**

**Enhanced hearing**

**Enhanced smelling**

**Highly skilled verbal persuasion**

**Unique Faunus traits:**

**Potential toxic kiss**

**Inhumanly flexible body**

**Natural immunity to venoms and toxins**

**Can sense thermal radiation with her tongue**

**Rapid healing through shedding the skin of the wounded area**

**"Alchemy serpents" (Mysterious snakes seemingly to be made of elemental Dust and other components to achieve multiple properties, they are powerful but as to how they are created, Ada is the only person in the world who knows the secret of creating them, thought the way they are created is unknown to everyone their effects are anything but unknown, appearing sentient in nature and capable of following Ada's orders making them perfect allies)**

**Flaming snakes (Leaps towards foes and bursts into flames)**

**Icing snakes (Leaps towards foes and bursts into a barrage of glass-sharp ice spikes)**

**Electric snakes (Leaps towards foes and bursts into a high-voltage charge of electricity)**

**Venom snakes (Leaps towards foes and bursts into green goop that is like battery acid)**

**Root snakes (Leaps towards foes and bursts into huge roots that wrap around and trap foes)**

**Stone snakes (Leaps towards foes and becomes huge boulders to crush foes in their path)**

**Mud snakes (Leaps towards foes and turns into thick mud that aims for the eyes to temporarily blind foes)**

**Oil snakes (Leaps towards foes and bursts into oil and once a single spark of fire ignites it the targets within the oil are trapped in fire)**

**Ground snakes (Burrowing underground and then springing from the ground to attack foes with their paralyzing venom fangs or trap foes by their ankles)**

**Multiply snakes (Can separate into hundreds of snakes that swamp over enemies with paralyzing venom fangs or can be used to block their paths of escape)**

**Cloud snakes (Can spew out huge clouds of poisonous mist that will slow down foes who inhale the poison and eventually render them temporarily paralyzed)**

**Mind snakes (Can latch onto weak-minded foes and turn them into temporary and unwilling allies for Ada)**

**Medical snakes (Can latch onto allies that are low on energy or injured and the snakes pump revitalizing energy into them, speeding up the rate of healing for the injured ally)**

**Giant snakes (Can grow to double the size of an Ursa Grimm to fight alongside Ada)**

**Hydra snakes (Several snakes come together to become an eight-headed hydra, Ada's most powerful snake this creature is the size of a Deathstalker that can spew out an element from each head, flames, ice spikes, electricity, venomous goop, huge boulders, poisonous vapors, mud and oil)**

**"Elasticity" Semblance (This Semblance allows the user to ****strength, compress, or expand their entire body or parts of their body into any shape they can think of stretching their neck, limbs or torso up to 1,500 feet without pain and can be used in a variety of different ways like grappling onto objects, long-ranged melee attacks, making a parachute out of their body, wrapping around and restricting foes, bounce solid projectiles back to sender, boost others by creating a trampoline and other uses making this a very versatile Semblance but the user is vulnerable to ice-based attacks because while using this Semblance their body becomes rubber and rubber can be frozen and shattered into pieces)**

**Until the next time guys**

**NINJA VANISH!**

**(Smokescreen escape)**


	8. Chapter 8 The Warden

Chapter 8 The Warden

**(A smokescreen is seen and a great, golden dragon flies out of it, breathing fire before it turns in a barrel roll formation then turns into a man made entirely of gold with one Perfect Sharingan eye, the other a Rinnegan eye and a third eye on his forehead)**

**Long live the KING**

**What's going on everyone, this is your boy King here and I hope your all staying safe and healthy out there and I am here to bring you the next chapter in my S.F chronicles series**

**But first I would like to say something, I know that everyone has heard of the tragic passing of Chadwick Boseman A.K.A the Black panther and I was stunned that such a talented actor and according to the people he worked with, a good man passed away after losing a silent battle with cancer, I truly enjoyed his movie performances as the King of Wakanda, the Black panther is truly one of the greatest heroes in all of Marvel and a personal favorite in my favorite heroes list of all time, he was truly worthy to stand with the likes of the Avengers**

**So, I would like to say two things from the bottom of my heart**

**One, he was truly an incredible addition to the eternal legacy of the late, great Stan Lee**

**And two**

**WAKANDA FOREVER!**

**Rest in peace Chadwick Boseman**

**But with that said, let's get on with the show**

**(Back with the mysterious men and women)**

"A WHITE FANG MEMBER, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND" One of the females screamed at the man who suggested Ada

"Please, let him explain" Another male told the woman who yelled

"Thank you, the reason why I suggested Miss Castiano's if for two reasons, one she was once the White fang's deadliest warrior and two she is the one who created these" The man said as he brought up these strange creatures that looked like snakes only they were obviously something else

"Snakes…they've already been made and not by her" One of the men said

"No, no, look closer these are what she calls "Alchemy serpents" a rather strange concoction" Said the man who suggested Ada

"What makes them so special" One of the woman asked

"Well for one, they are incredibly versatile, according to the Faunus's that she has worked with in the White Fang, they are semi-sentient and can follow Ada's commands as if they were her own little soldiers and two, they can take on the properties of Dust and even grow in size or turn into…THIS" The man answered showing them an image of a huge, Hydra-like creature

"Sweet Monty Oum" One of the men said

"Indeed, but if you are worried that she will betray us, she hasn't been apart of any White fang activities since her late husband died even at the constant begging or persuasion of other White Fang members…in my books she can be trusted" The man explained, the others looked towards the woman who spoke out against Ada, she scoffed

"Fine, she can help but I've got an even BETTER candidate in mind" She said

"And who might that be" One of the men asked her

"Someone who more than a match for ANY Hunter or Huntress" She answered with confidence

**(Unknown location)**

We now turn our attention to what looks like a beautiful, forest-like area where we find nine men walking to an unknown destination

"I really don't think we should be doing this" One of the nine told the others

"What, getting cold feet already" One of them asked him

"Hey, I'm all in about making money but, LIKE THIS" He asked

"It's just taking stuff from graves, hold onto someone's hand if you're scared" Another guy said as the others laughed a little

"They're dead, they don't need their stuff anymore besides have you SEEN the prices of rare artifacts these days" The leader asked

"Yeah, I have but stealing from the dead, there's just something about it that makes my skin crawl…especially when it's…THEM we're stealing from" The worried man said

"Well if anything DOES happen, I think we can handle ourselves or have you forgotten we're some of the toughest in Vacuo" Another man said as they kept walking

"Run if you like in fact, I'd PREFER you run, more money for us" One of them said

"You know why I'm doing this" The worried man said

"Then SHUT UP and keep your eyes on the prize, you'll get your cut" The leader of the group said

"I STILL don't like it" The worried man muttered as he felt someone or something was watching him and the group and his instincts were right on target, from the thick trees stood a solitary being looking down at the group of men

*Whatever reason…none of you will take what rightfully belonged to them* The figure said in the mind before vanishing from sight to follow the group, after walking a little longer they came to a cliffside and saw eleven graves

"JACKPOT BOYS" The leader said, each gravestone was littered with beautiful flowers left by someone who honored the people each gravestone belonged to and each of them had an item either leaning on it or laying in front of it, the first was a pair of seemingly normal shuriken stars, the second was a beautifully crafted bow seemingly made of black metal with the upper part of it having what looked like a deer's skull with antlers and at the other end was a crystal orb, the third item was seemingly a smoker's pipe but it looked like it was made of solid gold, the fourth item was a flute seemingly made of solid bone, the fifth item looked like a regular cloak that was black as night, the sixth item was seemingly nothing more than a large, clay jar with strange symbols on it, the seventh item was a 6-foot staff seemingly made of wood, the eighth item was a sickly green ring with strange designs on it, the ninth item was a quiver of what looked like metal, lightning bolt-shaped throwing spears each of a different color including red, icy blue, white, green, brown, silver, turquoise, light blue and purple, the tenth item was a large, round shield that looked like elemental Dust was built into it and the final one was what looked like a pitch black gauntlet for the left hand and forearm, all of these items were carefully preserved

"WHEW, look at those babies" One of the nine men said

"Well, chicken-man, you still think this is a bad idea" The leader asked the worried man from earlier

"Well, um" The man tried to answer

"While your thinking on the answer, boys, bag em and tag em" The leader said as the others moved in to collect the artifacts that were on display meanwhile the figure who was following the nine men watched as the gravestones were being disturbed

"Hot damn would you LOOK at this shit, the material they're made of is gotta be worth a fortune" One of the men said as he bagged the items

"The craftmanship is unlike anything I've ever seen boss" One of the other men added

"Man, with the money we're gonna get from this, I can't even think of the things I'm gonna buy" One of the men said, soon the artifacts were stuffed in bags

"That's the whole take, let's get back to Vacuo" The leader said before he suddenly sneezed and looked down at the flowers on the graves

"Daisy's…I HATE daisy's" The leader said before he kicked over the vase containing the flowers that made him sneeze the group then turned to see someone standing across from them

"Drop em" The figure spoke in a commanding voice, the worried man yelped a bit before turning to see a man **(He was standing about 6 Ft 2 In tall with a medium, muscular build, his torso attire was like the Necromancer armor piece, wrapped around his shoulders and neck was the dark purple Nomad shroud, his boots were the Juggernaut boots and on his forearms and hands were the Abyssal gauntlets, all of these items were from the game "Darksiders 2" and covering up his whole head was what looked like a helmet made of black metal covering up his whole face sort of like the one Goblin slayer wears but without the red feather, from the openings in the clothing this man was show to have white skin, also on his right and left hips were holsters for guns which were occupied by said guns and hanging from the right side of his was a satchel)**

"What did you say" The leader asked the figure

"I SAID…drop the items you took…NOW" The figure repeated his last statement, the leader then walked up to the figure and pulled out a gun

"You see this buddy, we're not gonna leave our payment here what we are gonna do is leave…WITH THEM" The leader told him as the others laughed, all except the worried man

"No, here's what your gonna do BOY, your gonna put those artifacts back where they belong then your gonna pick some more daisy's to replace the one's you kicked over then your gonna BEG the people who's gravestones you disturbed and maybe, just MAYBE…I'll forgive you" The man told him, the leader was offended

"Listen you old man, this is OUR loot…now, I'm gonna count to three and your gonna move on three or my boys will throw you a beating so bad your gonna wish your momma had kept her legs closed" The leader told him

"Why not grow a bigger pair of balls and take me out yourself instead of getting others to do your dirty work for you" The man said

"WHAT" The leader growled

"You must have a small pair of balls to let others do your fighting for you, a real man does his fighting himself, a real man faces problems himself…I bet you don't have a pair of balls big enough to satisfy even a whore who would bed you for one little PENNY" The man said

"WHY YOU, I'M GONNA" The leader was about to say as he pointed his gun at the man's face to pull the trigger only for him to stop in mid-sentence, there was this "BANG" sound before the men then looked to see the old man holding one of his guns **(Which looked like the gun War used from "Darksiders")** in his right hand as the leader tried to shoot his gun but for some reason he couldn't move his right hand

"Wh-what the" The leader muttered before suddenly the leader's right forearm was shot off from the body and fell to the ground

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" The leader shouted as he fell to his knees in pain

"BOSS" One of the men shouted in shock

"OH SHIT" Another man shouted in shock, the leader grunted to speak but he felt so much pain, he managed to wiggle some words out of his mouth, but they were gibberish

"What" One of the men said

"He's going into shock…but I think he meant kill em" The old man said before the other men dropped their bags and drew their guns to shoot at the old man but as they did the old man moved his arm faster than they're eyes could track, first holstering the gun he was holding in his right hand back into his left holster before quickly drawing his other gun **(Which looked like the gun Death used in "Darksiders" 2)** and he rapidly shot bullets that were aimed so precisely that it hit every bullet that the robbers shot, canceling them out in mid-air, soon enough they ran out of ammo, all the men but the worried man fired

"What the" One of the men muttered

"How the hell did he DO that" One of them asked

"Who cares KILL HIM" Another yelled before they suddenly changed their guns to short daggers and charged at the old man but he once again faster than the eye could track and fired at the seven men who attacked him, hitting them perfect in the head each time with pin-point accuracy they stood there for a minute wobbling before they fell dead to the ground, the leader managed to get his gun in his left hand and started shooting the old man who walked over to him but he shot each bullet fired at him out of the air with his long-barreled gun until he ran out of ammo but he still clicked the trigger in fear, the old man then holstered the long-barreled gun and drew the gun he used first which was a five-barrel, sawed off-like shotgun

"You should have respected the dead…BOY" The old man said as he prepared to kill him

"WAIT…WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, c-can't we w-w-work something out, m-make a deal or SOMETHING, find it in your heart to forgive me" The leader begged for his life, the old man paused

"You want forgiveness" The old man asked, the leader nodded in fear, the old man then pointed his gun

"No, no, NOOO" The leader yelled but the old man pulled the trigger and splattered the leaders head

"Ask the people under those graves for forgiveness" The old man said as he twirled the gun in his hand before holstering it, the old man then looked towards the last man of the former group who was on his knees

"Please…please, PLEASE spare me" The man begged the old man who walked up to the begging man

"Why should I" The old mana sked

"I didn't wanna do it, I SWEAR ON MY MOTHER GRAVE, the dead deserve more respect" The man answered

"Look at me" The old man said, the scared, kneeling man looked up at the man in the helmet

"Don't swear to her…swear to me" The old man said

"I swear to you by my own blood that I didn't wanna do this, what can I do to convince you" The man asked, the old man saw the sincerity in the man's eyes he then thought about it for a minute before he spoke

"You can start by collecting some new daisy's from the nearby bush and put it back in that vase your boss kicked over" The old man said as the man rushed to pick some new daisy's as the old man picked up the vase, the man quickly came back with the daisy's

"H-h-here" The man said as he handed the flowers to the old man

"Now, get those artifacts your group took and put em back where they belonged" The old man said as the man did what he was told, with the direction of the old man each artifacts were placed back at the rightful gravestone

"Now…I want you to leave this place and never speak about what happened here to anyone, do that and you're off the hook with me" The old man told him as he put the daisy's in the vase

"Thank you, sir, I promise, THANK YOU AGAIN" The man said before running off, thankful to be alive leaving the old man alone

"I think in that boy's heart he meant what he said my friends" The old man told the graves as he clapped his hands together and pulled them apart, suddenly this sitar "materialized" in-between his hands before he took it in hand before seating on his knees Japanese-style

"Disgraceful pieces of humanity to rob the dead…you guys deserved better for the services you all took part in" The old man said as he started playing his sitar's melodious music which attracted the attention of some woodland creatures like squirrels, raccoons, birds and even a few deer's the old man sat there for a while paying respects for his friends that were buried it was a good fifteen minutes before he felt someone approaching him from behind and he stopped playing his music

"Scat" The old man said as the woodland creatures walked or flew off, the old man then dematerialized his sitar

"Whoever you are this place is private, leave" The old man said to the figure behind him only they didn't move

"I can't do that" A female voice said

"Sure, you can, just put one foot in front of the other, simple" The old man said

"I can't leave, not without talking to you first…Warden" The female voice said, the visible eye of the old man widened, and he got to his feet

**(Obi-Wan Kenobi reference)**

"Well now…that's a title I have not heard in a long time" The old man known as "Warden" turned to see Raven

**(I love it, I love it)**

"Who are you" The old man asked

"Raven Branwen and you're a Warden…I have to say I'm not impressed" She said

"How so" The Warden asked

"I've heard tales about the Wardens but I've never seen one…thought you would be taller and more menacing given your reputations in the past" She said before the Warden quickly drew his long-barreled gun at lightning-fast speeds and shot at her, on instinct she drew her sword expecting a fight but it wasn't her he was aiming at, she heard buzzing sounds coming from the ground, next to her right foot, she then looked down to see a horsefly without it wings, she then looked at the Warden

"Horseflies, nasty little buggers" He told her before twirling his gun and holstering it, indicating he shot the wings off the horsefly before it bit Raven

"Hmm…not bad" She told him before sheathing her sword

"The Wardens are dead young lady they have been for close to two hundred years and I'm retired" The old man said

"Well, with all due respect, your needed again all I need is a few minutes" Raven said, the man thought about it for a minute and walked over to Raven, holding out his right hand

"Corypheus Yojimbo" The old man, now known as Corypheus said, Raven was hesitant at first but took his hand and shook it

**(An explanation later)**

Corypheus listened carefully to the same explanation that Summer gave to Ada as the two sat on the grassy floor and he has seen and heard several, strange and terrifying things throughout his decades but what he just heard caused him to pause

"And here I thought I had heard everything by now…but Grimm becoming more intelligent and worse someone leading them sounds like every Hunter and Huntresses worst nightmare" Corypheus said

"That's what I've heard but no one is sure of anything right now but from the tone in they're voices its gotta be something" Raven said

"So, they want a Warden to take up the job of finding out what's going on" Corypheus asked

"They want you apart of a team of special people who we think will make one hell of a group, we need someone with your decades of experience and your special…talents" Raven said

"And…what would they need me to do exactly" Corypheus asked

"Your decades of experience as a Warden can be extremely invaluable to this team their putting together, they're hoping that you could lend the younger members a hand" Raven said

"In other word's play parent to them" Corypheus asked

"Sounds like it" She said, Corypheus thought about it

"Look, even I'll admit you probably know more about Grimm than anyone else on this team or even other professional Hunters and Huntresses…we could use someone like you" Raven told him, Corypheus paused in thought for a minute

"Well…not that I'm saying yes off the bat but…what would I get if I agreed" Corypheus asked

"What did you have in mind" Raven asked

**BADA BOOM BABY, another one DOWN, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because this character is a personal favorite of mine and yes I know I used multiple video game references get off my back, this is MY story and what I say goes, but without any delay here is the character profile for Corypheus "The Warden"**

**Corypheus Yojimbo ****(The Warden)**

**Kingdom of origin: Unknown**

**Plays a dame good sitar**

**Almost never shows his face**

**The elder of the group (47 years old)**

**The guy who pretty much invented the saying "Tough old geezer"**

**Like Merida is one of the only two members of S.F that are of royal blood**

**The only surviving member of the "Wardens" which came before the Hunters and Huntresses**

**Still retains the strength, stamina, toughness, speed, reflexes, wits and athleticism that he had in his prime**

**Strife and Fury (As a tradition, Warden's after reaching the rank of master crafts a special weapon or artifact to be their life-long companions, Corypheus crafted these twin guns that seem like your average pair, Strife is a long, single barrel gun with deadly accuracy and a knack for headshots and Fury is a sawed off, five barrel shotgun with a knack for messy, close-ranged kills but what separates them apart from other firearms is their special property, both guns never seem to run out of ammunition and can spend more bullets than Remnant has Grimm running around)**

**Warden arts: (All Warden's must go through very specialized mental, physical and spiritually training to become what they are, eventually they will have access to these "Warden arts" ranging from boosting or healing allies, harnessing energies and physically augmenting their own bodies some who have witnessed these special arts have even mistaken them for magic)**

**Geyser stab (Piercing the ground with the fingers and causing an eruption under a target)**

**Reflect (The caster throws up a mystic shield that bounces projectiles back to sender)**

**Haste (When cast on another person, they can move and attack faster than normal for a limited time)**

**Split (When about to be struck, quickly dividing into two clones of the user to dodge before coming back together)**

**Might (When cast on another person, they can hit enemies harder than normal for a limited time)**

**Sensor barrier (An invisible barrier is summoned around the caster that alerts them of any movement within the affected area)**

**Regeneration (A special symbol of energy is placed on an ally to which they can heal much quicker than normal for a limited time)**

**Burst ball (Conjuring immense energy into a sphere then launched from the hand or be used for a powerful melee attack that is strong enough to send an Ursa Grimm flying several feet into the air)**

**Buff up (The user physically buff's their bodies to a much higher level, increasing the muscle mass and physical toughness of the user for a limited time)**

**Feather dance (The user turns their own body into a swarm of feathers which then the user can move to anywhere around them and then reform into their normal state of body, useful for dodging attacks)**

**Mystic web (A web of energy is created in the hands that not only restrains foes but drains energy overtime)**

**Blinding light (An orb of light is conjured in the hand then admits a light so bright that it causes temporary blindness)**

**Cloud (The user summons a transparent cloud before riding on top of it like a surfboard at increased speeds, it can even move vertical or horizontally on walls)**

**Ash field (The user inhales before blowing out black ash which covers a huge area, hindering the vision of any in the cloud)**

**Giant's fist (The user's arm and fist grow's to gigantic side to be used for the mother of all knuckle sandwich's, striking with devastating force)**

**Summoned items and beings:**

**Arrows (For Merida to use)**

**Vali's puppets (So Vali won't have to haul them around)**

**Antidote (To cure those affected by the Giant salamander's poison)**

**Giant ram (A huge and nimble ram with a devastating charge attack)**

**Giant falcon (A huge falcon that is used for aerial transportation and a birds eye view)**

**Giant panda (A giant panda with fur and bulk so thick it can be used as a very tough shield)**

**Giant elephant (A giant elephant that can such in many objects or people or unleash gale-force winds sending almost anything flying)**

**Giant centipedes (Three, giant centipedes that can travel underground at fat speeds and surprise enemies from underneath)**

**Giant salamander (A giant salamander spews toxic gasses from its body and mouth that when inhales causes temporary paralyzes and if left untreated death, it can even swallow foes to suffocate them with poisons in its body)**

**Golem (A 15-meter-tall, humanoid-like creature seemingly made of stone that wreaks havoc on any enemy of its summoner with insane strength and ferocity, this is Corypheus's strongest summoned being, so strong that it can create miniature earthquakes by punching the ground)**

**"Summoner" Semblance (A Semblance that allows the user to create their own pocket dimension for items like weapons and living beings like combat animals with a seemingly infinite carrying capacity but this Semblance does have a drawback that being that anything that is summoned saps away the energy of the user every time they use the Semblance, so it is possible that is the user can overexert themselves with constant usage or summoning a being that is incredibly large, so the user must use this Semblance with caution)**

**I hope you all liked it**

**And once again may the soul of Chadwick Boseman rest in peace**

**Until the next time**

**NINJA VANISH!**

**(Smokescreen escape)**


	9. Chapter 9 The oddity

**(A smokescreen is seen and a great, golden dragon flies out of it, breathing fire before it turns in a barrel roll formation then turns into a man made entirely of gold with one Perfect Sharingan eye, the other a Rinnegan eye and a third eye on his forehead)**

**Long live the KING**

**Welcome back everyone and I hope your all staying safe and healthy**

**It's time to touch base with the chapter 9 of the "S.F chronicles" where I will introduce to you the FINAL member of the S.F team and then we get down to the serious business as we move into RWBY anime cannon but without further delay, let's get into introducing the final member of the S.F team**

Chapter 9 The oddity

**(Back with the mysterious people)**

"A Warden…I can't believe it, I thought they were all dead" One man said

"Not this one, Corypheus Yojimbo the ONLY surviving Warden left after the event known as "The great fall" after such a horrific night, Corypheus has lived for more than two decades in self-imposed exile" The woman who suggested the Warden explained

"I heard that the Wardens were some of the most powerful warriors ever trained to fight the Grimm, even few of the greatest Hunters and Huntresses alive TODAY can't even measure up to the skills of a Warden" One female said

"They were a brotherhood that predated the Hunters and Huntresses, men and women trained since they were old enough to hold a weapon, mentally, physically and spiritually, they were trained to be the best and many today believe that they were the greatest warriors that would have ended the Grimm by now" A male added

"I heard that they felt no fear and were trained to feel no pain" Another male said

"And that they could wield magical arts like the sorcerers in fairy tales" A female added

"Well this is the last Warden in all of Remnant and he would be PERFECT to advise the S.F team as its eldest member, the experiences that Corypheus has will no doubt be extremely invaluable" The woman who suggested Corypheus said with utmost confidence

"Very well, Corypheus is indeed a worth while addition but now we have the final member of the group and I believe that this one will be of some great value" The last male in the room suggested as he brought up the files for the final member

"Good God's" A female muttered

"Are…you sure you want…HIM" A man asked

"I am" The man who presented the file answered

"But why him" Another female asked

"Because he has something that NO ONE else in the entire WORLD has" The man answered

**(Vacuo)**

Vacuo once a beautiful oasis now a barren desert with very little regard for the ruling class, in the streets were several homeless people who couldn't defend themselves but right now the whole STRQ team was walking to the Vacuo prison

"Such a sad sight all these people" Summer said

"Yeah, poor people" Tia added

"They could just get a job" Raven said

"Who in their right mind would hire a street kid for honest work" Qrow asked

"I'm just saying" Raven said

"Why are we even here anyway, what kind of talent could this place come up with" Qrow asked

"And why did they need all four of us to go" Raven added

"CLEARLY this guy is something else, otherwise Ozpin would have sent only two of us" Tai said

"Let's just get him and get out of this kingdom…I got so much sand in my boots I could make a sandcastle" Qrow said, soon the four reached the Vacuo prison

"Halt, state your business" One of the two prison gate guards told the four, Tai then handed him a note, he read it and got the message

"Ozpin sent you four" The guard asked

"Yes" Tai answered

"This way" The guard said as he lead the four through the prison where they were being watched by the prisoners and needless to say that Raven and Summer got more attention was an understatement, they heard wolf whistles from the male inmates

"Hey ladies, care for some service" One of the inmates called

"Yeah my whistle needs wetting" Another inmate added

"Forget your whistle, I NEED SOME PUSSY" Another inmate added

"Hey babe, are you here for me" One of the inmates asked Raven as he tried to grab her but she gripped his hand and twisted it to that a loud crunch was heard, his hand was broken from the twist and yelled in pain making the other inmates jump at the sudden movement

"GAAAH, DAMN BITCH" The inmate with the broken hand yelled, the four continued to walk until they reached the warden's office

"Ah, Team STRQ, Professor Ozpin told me that you four would be stopping by welcome" The warden told them as he got up from his seat

"Yeah, we had a REAL nice welcome, the perverted prisoners were a nice touch" Raven said

"Is he here" Summer asked

"Yeah, he's here, thought I don't see why Ozpin needs him, he's down in Iso" The warden said

"Iso" Qrow asked

"The inmates call it that, its short for isolation, only the really, really BAD inmates go there follow me" The warden told them as he then led the four to the Isolation parts of the prison which was in a lower level

"Isn't this a little…extreme, I mean the kid is only SIXTEEN years old" Tai said

"It wasn't my fault, the kid insisted on being in Iso" The warden answered

"Wait, what" Summer asked

"He…WANTED to be in Iso" Qrow asked

"Yeah, despite being only sixteen years old, the kid IS DANGEROUS, not to mention on his first day here while in the showers with the other inmates he was about to be jumped by five of the older inmates but the guy just…JUST" The warden was about to say

"Oh, hell's bells WHAT, what did the brat do" Raven asked

"He broke nearly EVERY bone in their bodies, send all five of them to the hospital, they've been in comas for the last year since he got here" The warden answered much to the shock of the four hunters

"What…a, a sixteen-year-old boy…did that" Tai asked

"I didn't see it but the testimony of eight other inmates sure convinced me and that ain't all, after a while of staying here, the other inmates are afraid of him" The warden answered

"Then why does he prefer to be in isolation" Summer asked

"That's the puzzling part, the kid doesn't make any trouble, he's followed all the rules of the prison, hasn't started a fight with the other inmates since the shower incident, does double sometimes even triple work without having to be asked, hell he even SAVED one of the guards life when he was gonna get a knife to the back…all in all he seems like a really nice kid" The warden said, leaving the four stunned at the tale of the boy they were being taken to meet

"Then how did he end up here" Qrow asked

"I asked him that myself during our weekly talk he didn't say WHAT he did to end up in my prison, all he said on the matter was "it's safer here" and he wouldn't say anything else about it" The warden answered

"Safer" Tai muttered

"Well, this is getting interesting all of the sudden" Raven said, the four then came to the Iso chamber

"Here we are" The warden said as he knocked on the door before sliding open an opening that was normally used to slide in food trays

"Marcus, you got visitors" The warden talked through the opening

"Come in" The boy called Marcus came from inside the room, the warden then opened the door and to Team STRQ's surprise they expected nothing but a stone bed and a bucket in the corner to shit in but this was like a well-designed hotel room, on the right side of the room was two large bookshelves filled with books, to the left was an actual, LARGE bed fit for a giant with a real mattress, sheets, a cover and three LARGE pillows, hanging from the wall was a large, flat-screen TV, a large floor mat on the ground and on a nearby table was a radio playing music along with a few plants

"Man…place looks more like a five-star hotel room than solitary" Qrow said

"Being a nice, hard-working and good inmate gets you more than a few perks" A male voice said, it was Marcus who was laying on the bed reading a book, the hunters and huntresses expected a small boy, but they were WRONG

"He's…HE'S" Raven tried to say

"HUGE" Qrow said, referring to Marcus's size, he was at least eight-feet, eleven-inches-tall, WAY BIGGER than your average sixteen-year-old but for a kid of his size and condition he was still very muscular, not too much but reasonably enough

"Uh, yeah, did I forget to mention that he has Gigantism" The warden asked

"I think you left that part out" Tai said as he was awestruck by the white-skinned, red-haired blue-eyed young man

"Marcus Malachite" Summer asked **(RWBY fans…who do YOU know has the last name of Malachite, can you figure it out before reaching Marcus's information corner at the end?)**

"That's me" Marcus answered, not taking his eyes off his book

"Would you mind putting the book down son, we wanna talk to you" Tai asked as the boy put the book down before seating up

"Okay, why have you people come to see me…no one has visited me for a year" Marcus said

"Warden, would you mind giving us a minute here" Tai asked the warden who didn't hesitate to agree

"Be outside if you need me" He said before he left the room

"So…what can I do for you" Marcus asked

"I'm Summer Rose, this is Tai Yang, Raven and Qrow, we're from Beacon Academy" Summer started

"Beacon, why would you come all the way out in this God's-forsaken desert" Marcus asked

"Looking for you kid" Qrow answered

"Why" Marcus asked

"For your…special talents" Tai said, Marcus's eyes then widened, he knew what they wanted

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out, sorry to waste your precious time" Marcus told them as he picked up where he was reading in his book

"But you haven't even heard what we wanted" Summer said

"I know what you all want me for…because I have something that no one else does" Marcus said

**(Get ready for this)**

"Is it true…do you have TWO Semblances" Raven asked

**(WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?)**

"I don't even know you people, why should I answer that" Marcus asked

"Because we want to know, kid are you gonna tell us" Raven asked

"No" Marcus asked

"Why NOT" Raven asked, Marcus didn't answer

"Listen kid, we just wanna know" Qrow was about to say

"I ASKED you a question…ANSWER us" Raven said

"Well, not with that attitude I won't" Marcus said

"Didn't your parents teach you how to respect your elders, son" Tai asked, Marcus scoffed at the answer

"What parents" Marcus asked, leaving the room in silence

"What do you mean WHAT parents" Summer asked

"My father was never the type to play sports with me when I was a kid, never taught me how to respect my elders as for my mother…she ran out on us after she gave birth to me, I grew up in an orphanage…anyway, it was nice talking to you all" Marcus said

"Can you please tell us" Summer asked, Marcus then looked up at the nice woman who had a very warm smile on her face, even though he had never seen a motherly smile before but for some reason he felt like…he could trust this woman

"I don't know why I have two Semblances, experts who study Semblances say that it's an odyssey in nature, there's never been a report of a person with TWO Semblances before" Marcus said

"That makes you quiet a hot item for recruitment into the academies" Qrow said

"It would…if I showed them off more" Marcus said

"What's that mean" Tai asked

"You know Semblances have to be trained up and be controlled properly, well…I can control one but the other…I hardly have any control over it" Marcus answered

"So THAT'S why you chose to come to the prison, because you couldn't control one of your Semblance" Raven said

"Nope" Marcus answered

"You still haven't told us what your Semblances do" Summer said

"To put it simply" Marcus said as he sat up and held out his hands

"One creates" Marcus said as his right hand started to grow wooden roots

"And the other destroys" Marcus said as his left hand radiated a pitch black, energy field, the sprouts and black energy then vanished back into Marcus's hands

"That's badass kid" Qrow said

"More like a nightmare, you got NO idea what its like to have this kind of…POWER at your fingertips and not being able to control it" Marcus said

"Why not train with it a bit" Tai asked

"The last time I tried that, I nearly destroyed an entire KINGDOM" Marcus said

"Then I will" Summer said

"What" The others in the room asked at once

"I'll train you" Summer said

"Summer, I think he needs a little bit more than just someone to train him" Tai said

"I agree, which is why I have something of a compromise if your willing to hear me out" Summer told Marcus who thought about it before he answered

"I'm listening" Marcus said

"The way I see it Marcus is that you not only need training with your…talents but you also need parents to look after you, not just a trainer" Summer said

"Summer, what are you saying" Raven asked

"If you agree to help us, use your talents for GOOD then you can stay with me and Tai, be part of our family" Summer told him

"Huh" Tai asked

"What" Raven asked

"Excuse me" Qrow asked

"But…you hardly know me" Marcus said

"As far as I've heard you've never had a family and everyone needs a family, so why not stay with us" Summer said

"M-me" Marcus asked

"Summer, do you even KNOW what you're saying here" Qrow asked

"Tai, talk some sense into her, please" Raven said

"Actually…I think that's an EXCELLENT idea" Tai said

"Y-you do" Marcus asked

"Oh hell" Raven muttered

"I'll tell you what Marcus, if you agree to help this group that we're putting together, people who are unique like you…and we can look after you, you know…be the family you SHOULD have had" Tai told him, Marcus was stunned, here people he JUST meet now offering him a place in their home

"Really" Marcus asked still in disbelief

"Would you excuse us for a moment, please" Qrow asked Marcus as he and Raven pulled Taiyang and Summer out of the room to talk to them

"I don't know about this" Qrow said

"Are you really gonna ask Marcus to be part of your family" Raven asked

"Summer, I know you got a big heart but" Qrow was about to say

"He reminds me too much of you and Raven, Qrow" Summer said

"What" Qrow asked

"Excuse me" Raven asked

"When you told me that yours and Raven's mother and father were never around…Marcus's story reminds me so much of that, he just needs someone who loves him otherwise he's going to head down the same path that Raven has gone down" Summer explained, Qrow was quiet but then he smirked and chuckled a bit

"We told you that in CONFIDENCE" Raven said

"Although…now that I think about it…he is kind of like me and Raven, that life sucked" Qrow muttered, Raven couldn't help but agree with her brother

"Yeah" Raven muttered

"well, I trust Summer's judgment of character, if she says that the kid is okay then he's okay with me…whatever she chooses I'm with her" Taiyang said before turning to Qrow

"What" Qrow asked

"Think you can handle a nephew hanging around" Taiyang asked Qrow who chuckled before smirking

"Yeah, I think I can handle that, might be able to teach him a few things when he gets older, who knows" Qrow said

"Well…I guess its official then" Summer said

"Your really gonna do it, adopt a GIANT into your home" Raven asked

"Well, Yang and Ruby always said they wanted a brother, looks like their gonna get what they asked for" Tai replied

**(After an explanation with the warden)**

Team STRQ explained it to the warden and he agreed to let Marcus go, he was getting checked out and handed his items however

"You don't have any items or anything" Summer asked Marcus

"Not really…all that I have is" Marcus was about to say before grunting was heard as the group looked to see five men trying to lift a GARGANTUAN Halberd that was 7-ft long and 3-inches wide

"WHOA…look at the SIZE of that thing" Raven muttered

"That's what you probably said when you and Tai" Qrow was about to said to Raven before Tai kicked Qrow in the shin

"GAAH" Qrow grunted

"What are you fifteen" Tai asked

"That was my SHIN MOTHER" Qrow was about to say before the men dropped the weapon on the ground it was so heavy making a loud, clanking sound, Marcus then walked up to them

"Let me give you a hand, gents" Marcus said before he gripped the 4-Ft long handle with his right hand and lifted the weapon with no difficulty whatsoever

"Hmm…you guys kept Dragon blade nice and shiny, I appreciate that" Marcus said, resting the giant blade on his right shoulder

"Even five men could barely carry that thing, this kid is STRONG" Tai said

"We leaving soon" Marcus asked

"Yeah, right this way" Summer said as the five left

"Good luck out there Marcus" The warden muttered, wishing the young man the best

**WOW this one took me a while to come up with, but I think it turned out rather well, what do ya'll think of the final member of the S.F team but first up, here's the info on Marcus**

**Marcus Malachite (The oddity)**

**Kingdom of origin: Vacuo**

**Age: 21**

**Ambidextrous**

**Was born with gigantism**

**8 Ft 11.1 In tall (Physically tallest of the team)**

**Unknown older half-brother of Miltia and Melanie Malachite, son of Lil' Miss Malachite**

**The only known person in the world who was born with two Semblances though the reason to this happened is unknown**

**Skills:**

**Unarmed combat**

**Swordsmanship**

**Survival**

**Natural abilities:**

**Incredible physical strength**

**Insanely fast despite his height**

**Immensely high pain tolerance**

**Weapon:**

**Dragon blade (A gigantic 7 Ft long, 3 inches wide Halberd weapon weighting over 700 pounds, made of an iron-like metal alloy that is ten times stronger than normal metals, with a single swing combined with Marcus's mighty swing he can easily cleave through a battle mech made of heavy armor in a single swing)**

**"Woodworks" Semblance (One of Marcus's Semblances resides in the right side of his body, when touching the ground with his right hand he can sprout and control various plant life's from the ground or any other surface at an incredibly fast rate and make them into various shapes for different techniques both defensively and offensively, even turning the right side of his body into various, wooden shapes if he desires including wooden constructs like tendrils, huge fists, huge Venus fly traps even separate into different, semi-sentient beings like wolves, dragons or golems however this Semblance has a natural weakness against any fire-based Dust or fire-based attacks which make it burn and fall apart)**

**"Cataclysm" Semblance (Marcus's second Semblance resides in the left side of his body, allowing him to generate pure, destructive energy and anything that he touches with his left hand from items, large buildings to even Grimm, humans and Faunus's, they will rot, corrode, wither away or in the case of humans and Faunus's their bodies will just turn to dust as from the point of impact anything else in its reach will be affected, only two things are immune to this, Marcus's own flesh and items of magical properties, however there is an extremely dangerous drawback to this Semblance when Marcus uses it, from the point of origin when the Semblance starts, it quickly spreads to other, organic and inorganic matter around it and while he can perform a few techniques with this power he has very little if hardly any control over this Semblance once he truly releases its near-absolute power)**

**Woodworks techniques:**

**Wood needles**

**Wood arm shield**

**Thorn iron maiden**

**Wood dome shield**

**Thorn graveyard**

**Wood wolves**

**Forest tendrils**

**Wood dragon**

**Fear flower forest**

**Wood golem**

**Sleeping flower forest**

**Gaia's Venus trap**

**Gaia's great shield**

**One thousand-armed Gaia Colossus**

**One thousand hand strike bombard****ment**

**Cataclysm techniques:**

**Cataclysmic barrier**

**Death touch**

**Haki**

**See ya'll next time**

**NINJA VANISH**

**(Smokescreen escape)**


End file.
